Wild, Loved Soul
by rutvic
Summary: I was lost soul and thought that nothing mattered in my life, I was nobody but I was a free spirit, free as much as I could with all the skeletons, misery and wretchedness I experienced as adolescent. I became what I wanted the owner of my own life.. R
1. Chapter 1

Guys I wanted to let you know that this is the re-write of 'A heart with need of love'. I know you're thinking why and the anwers is simple because I couldn't continue writting on the other one. I learned some things about writting in these past weeks and I couldn't continue on the disaster of before so I re-write it, don't worry I will be faster this time so you will not get annoyed waiting for from where you left but I consile you to read this it will be good and better even somethings will be more clear. So give it a try and tell me what you think.

Wild, Loved Soul

Prologue

Tommy's POV

I was a lost soul and thought that nothing mattered in my life, I was nobody but I was a free spirit, free as much as I could with all the skeletons, misery and wretchedness I experienced as adolescent.

I became what I wanted the owner of my own life not how a man should obtain his desire but there was no choice for me.

Then I thought I found the person that could change me, make me fight for a better life but I realized I was wrong very wrong. It was all just a dream, a dream I refused to have after my youth life and again as how happened years ago I was beaten again by power, name and money.

I was full of anger, hate and hurt again. I felt myself drowning once more but this time I had to be strong I was older and I had to fight against this cruel life faith had for me.

But destiny put another trap in my way, a bigger dug hole that I was falling in quickly. I was afraid and kept telling myself that I was doing this for revenge and that I was strong enough to not let myself be sucked in but I failed once again because I was not only sucked but so deep that I couldn't get out.

I needed help but no one was there to hear my cries, my faith betrayed me again but was I wrong? Yes I was, my faith didn't betray me this time and luck turned to my side.

I was the happiest man for the first time in my life and I was loved, really loved but soon I had to give it up to proof the love I felt for her.

Now I'm here all by myself trying to fight my destiny, trying to get back what I lost, what mattered most to me but to get all this I have to be patient something I never was but to have her in my arms once again I'm willing to do what it takes.

To give up everything I got but I could never last another second away from her warm body, away from the person who fills me with emotions, love, heat, power and lust. Away from the person who gave me hope and made me see that life should be lived at the fullest.

Chapter 1

15 years ago

Tommy's POV

Stuart Dutois a very powerful, millionaire business man was walking with his old friend and lawyer Darius Mills towards the private premises of one of his business partners. They were going to conclude a commercial trade that was still hanging.

I Tommy Quincy as everyone calls me on the beach succeeded into passing the security of the property and ran towards the two men because I had a mission to do.

"Mr. Dutois" I shouted "you're Mr. Dutois right?"

"Stop you can't go in there" came the voice from behind me of the security that was running after me.

"No, leave him its fine" one of the man said to the security defending me, who broke in without permission "Yes, I'm him what do you need" he continued.

After catching my breath from all the running I answered "Guilio Alimondi needs to talk to you, he's dying and he wants to tell you something impor...."

But Mr. Stuart didn't give me the chance to finish before interrupting "I don't know any Guilio Alimondi and if he's dying you should be calling a priest not me".

Right and Guilio would appreciate that.

"Please Mr." I pleaded with my sea blue eyes.

"Enough I said" Mr. Stuart shouted suddenly "now leave" he told me.

I didn't argued and left immediately, I was enough yelled all the time by my 'father' and I didn't need another man yell at me.

No one POV

Darius who was silent the whole time listening trough their conversation looked towards Stuart for an answer of his outburst. Stuart just shrugged and went on moving towards their destination.

Darius who now remembered where he heard that name asked "if I'm not wrong Giulio Alimondi is...."

But again Stuart cut him off, it was a habit for him to interrupt people when it was about something he didn't want to hear "yes but I'm not in the mood to talk to him".

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I arrived home the very small house we owned on the beach. The cold house that I lived in for the last 5 years from when my mother died. My father was never there but in a bar drinking until he got unconscious and brought home by some fishermen. He was always away and never took care of me. I never had the warm love of a parent from him because he never accepted me as his child.

I swung the door open and…..

"Who's there" came the groggy voice from inside.

"It's me Tommy" I answered while walking towards my father's bed that was lying on ill.

"AH, come here" he told me "did you find that bastard? Where is he I can't see him" he said trying to open his eyes for a better view.

"He didn't want to come" I said afraid of his reaction to this news.

My father who was now very angry got up how he could on his elbows and said "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO WHAT I ASKED YOU? NOW YOU WILL PAY" he continued with a treating voice.

"I did exactly what you told me, I went and found Mr. Dutois and told him that you needed to talk to him but he answered with a simple I don't know who Guilio Alimondi is" I said trying to explain how things went.

"THAT BASTARD HAD THE GUTS TO TELL YOU HE DOESN'T KNOW ME?" my father said then he began to cough from all the yelling he was doing especially in his condition "and you, what did you do?"

I lowered my head looking at my shoes because I knew that with my answer the yelling will only increase "nothing" I simple said.

"NOTHING, NOTHING? YOU KNOW I'M DYING AND YOU DID NOTHING?"He shouted.

"Father I......"

"DON'T CALL ME FATHER, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT MY SON, you want to know who your father is?........he is that man you went to talk to, your father is Stuart Dutois. He's the man you have to thank for your misery life, because of him you have no name and you're nothing" he stopped taking some breath before he continued "for the first time I need something from him before I die, because I know you will be left alone and he says he doesn't know me? BASTARD" my father said making it seem like if he really cared about what happens to me after his death.

********************************************************************

No one's POV

The next morning Darius was still thinking about the whole scene that took place yesterday between Stuart and the little boy and he needed to know what did Guilio wanted before he could do something that can put dirt on his friend's reputation.

Darius was walking towards Guilio's house when he saw a fight between some boys. He saw five boys attacking another one who was lying on the sand trying to defend himself. He yelled at the boys to stop and immediately when they saw him they ran away.

Getting nearer to the boy that was lying Darius noticed who he was "you're that boy from yesterday, I found out you lived there in that house" Darius pointed towards Tommy's house.

"Yes" Tommy answered while getting up from the sand.

"How is your dad doing?" asked politely Darius.

"Bad" simply answered Tommy.

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

After Mr. Darius told me that he wanted to talk to my father I mentioned to him to follow. I opened our door and went inside to were my father's bed was and stood there silently listening to their conversation.

"Who are you?" my father immediately asked when he saw the dark skin man standing near his legs.

"I'm the lawyer Darius Mills" Mr. Darius answered.

"Ah, one of the servants of that bastard Dutois" my father replied while trying to get a better view of the face who was talking to him "I know everything about that bastard trust me" my father continued.

"So if you know everything about him you know that I'm not his servant but his lawyer and even his friend" Mr. Darius answered trying to defend his name.

"This change nothing, was he the one that sent you here?" my father asked knowing how sometimes Mr. Stuart sent his lawyer to deal with his dirty businesses.

"No it's something I had to do especially if how you sent saying is important" Mr. Darius said now trying to get in the subject.

"You want to know who am I?"My father questioned.

"No, I already know who you are I even know that years ago you said some false things about Stuart" Mr. Darius answered.

I was really getting interested in the subject, I knew that something happened before I was born but no one ever told me anything about it and I thought that it was time for me to hear what happened to make my father hate so much Mr. Stuart who was loved by almost all the people in town.

"What false things?" my father asked then turned his eyes on me and said " Tommy come here" I walked towards my father and he continued "he's the false thing you're talking about" my father said making me confused.

What all this had to do with me?

********************************************************************

No one's POV

After getting all the information about the whole story Darius went to discuss it with Stuart at his mansion that was on the richest part of the beach.

"I went to visit Alimondi" Darius began the conversation.

"Why?" was the simple response from Stuart.

"I know you're not ready to remember the episode that happened years ago but..."

Stuart cut him out but this time not to finish the talk but to stop all the beating around the bush "sit down and tell me what you need to say without all this hesitation".

"He gave me this letter for you" Darius said while pulling out a letter from his pocket.

"I don't want to know what that drunken man wants from me and if his wife decided to...."

This time Stuart was the one cut off by Darius "you want me to read it for you?" Darius said trying to get his friend to know the content of the letter.

Stuart just nodded knowing that if his friend made his mind to make him read it he will continue persuading him until he did, so it was better to just hear it out and get over with it.

Darius started reading

"_With the last force I have I'm going to describe myself, Stuart Dutois. It's too late for me now to wash all the pain you caused me. You are rich, happy, and powerful with lot of respect towards you, on the other hand I'm here in all this misery and waiting for my death so finally I feel some peace._

_In all these years I haven't stopped hating you and you know exactly why, I should have killed you that day but now the only one dying is me and not from all the alcohol but from the anger that I kept inside of me all this time but there is something....."_

"Stop Darius" Stuart said but Darius kept reading without acknowledging him.

"_But there is something important you have to know that I never told you Stuart and I think it is about time that you know the truth. You have a son; he has 10 years old now and no one batiste him, I call him Tommy but the fishermen had gave him a name themselves Tommy Quincy. He's an aggressive boy with so much anger and hate in him, I made sure to grow him up in hate and made him the most aggressive person like an animal and you know why? Because he's your son."_

At first Stuart was speechless after this new news and how cruel this man was towards this boy but then he came back to his senses and thought that maybe this man was just trying to punish him for what he done "this is all bullshit, he's lying if it was true he wouldn't tell me just now, I want to see if he has the courage to tell me all this in my face" Stuart said while standing and moving to go to talk to Guilio immediately.

********************************************************************

Walking towards Tommy's house Darius and Stuart were still discussing about this whole thing.

"Please Stuart don't get mad and try to control yourself" Darius tried to reason with him.

"HE CAN'T BE MY SON" Stuart shouted still not believing the man who hated him enough to lie about something like this.

Tommy was walking towards his house when he heard the talk between Stuart and Darius so he kept hidden while hearing what they were saying.

"Look I know you think he's lying to make you pay for the adventure you had with his wife but then again it can be true after all it was about 11 years ago that you had that little affair" Darius said while trying to make him see some evidence that all this could be true.

But Stuart was not seeing this on that way but on the revenge way " I'm sure it's a lie because if it was true she would have told me herself and I'm sure that Guilio would have been proud to get this out back then and ruin my reputation by saying I have an illegal son".

"I don't know maybe he said nothing because he was ashamed of his wife"

"Ashamed? He had no shame when he shouted that I was having an affair with his wife" Stuart responded remembering when Guilio announced to everyone what he did.

"The other think that keeps me thinking is the dates that correspond perfectly" Darius pressured.

"No, I don't have an illegal son" Stuart stubbornly responded.

********************************************************************

Both Darius and Stuart arrived at Giulio's house they knocked and entered and walked towards the bed Guilio was lying on.

"Look who made himself visible Mr. Stuart Dutois in person, close your nose if you can't stand the misery" Guilio began immediately getting out his anger.

"What are all these lies you wrote on this letter" Stuart said while waving the letter in Guilio's face.

"They are no lies and you know it, you have only to look at the boy" Giulio said "look at his face and you can see he's identical to you".

"If it was true I would have knew before but this didn't happened, why are you saying this story now? Why should I believe you?" Stuart said.

"You want to know why I kept this secret until now? So I could be the one that educate him the way I wanted and make him the monster killer he is. Tommy Quincy is like the devil in person, he's full of hate, he's a thief and if you take him with you now he will be your punishment until your death and if you leave him he will remain the bastard that no one will ever want and end up in prison with a sentence of death. I don't care what your choice will be, I don't care about him and I don't care about his future because he is yours. He's your son, he's your blood and a bastard like you"Guilio finished.

Tommy was outside the door listening to every word his father said and the way he described him but he felt nothing, no hate, or anger towards his father, because after all he got used to have no father at all and no one to love him.

Stuart who was now overly angry went to suffocate Guilio but Darius was quick enough to stop him "NO, HE'S NOT MY SON" Stuart yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tommy entered in that moment and was greeted by a yelling Stuart who now directed his words towards him.

"And you, what are you doing here? Where you hiding?" Stuart was acting hysteric at this point.

"I was out here" Tommy responded not lying that he was a few feet away from the conversation and could hear everything.

"SO you were ear dropping?" Stuart said accusing the little boy.

"No, I was out here not spying" Tommy answered trying to defend himself from this guy who didn't even wanted to admit that he was his father after he destroyed his family.

"Yeah, but you were listening what we were saying a minute ago? ANSWER" Stuart shouted demanding the boy to speak.

"Stuart stop it, I think it's better if we leave" Darius said trying to get his friend out of there before he said things he would regret later.

"Yes we better leave, this place is not for people like us" Stuart said this time arrogantly.

Before leaving Darius turned towards Tommy and said "Tommy if you ever need anything with your father just come and ask for me, for the lawyer Darius Mills, goodbye Tom".

********************************************************************

Darius and Stuart were now back at the Dutois's mansion and in the study room talking about the same subject they left before.

"Of course this is all a lie, that man is a drunken guy and the sickness had made him crazy. If that boy was really my son I would have known before" Stuart said repeating the same things he already said.

"And what are you going to do now?" Darius asked not even trying to make him reason this time, after all it was useless.

"About what?" at first asked Stuart still lost in thoughts "I don't know but you have to promise me that you will never say a word about this to no one".

"Don't worry I promise" answered Darius after all he was always faithful towards his friend.

********************************************************************

Later on at the same day Stuart was back at his town mansion where his family was living and was in the living room when Anna his wife of almost 10 years came in.

"How are you sweetie" Stuart said while greeting her with a peck on the lips.

"Good and you?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine" Stuart lied "where is Chris?"

Chris was there 8 year old only son. He's a very intelligent boy but it was obvious after all the private education his mother pays for him.

In that moment Chris came in and said "I'm here dad, how are you? Where you on business?"

"Yes and when you're old enough I will take you with me" Stuart said while smiling happily at his son.

********************************************************************

Victoria Harrison the cousin of Anna Dutois who lived in her villa on the beach was recently made a widow of her husband Don. Don died in an accident and left Victoria with their 2 daughters, Sadie who was 9 years old and Jude who was 6.

Victoria was a little bit worried about her daughter's future because Don left her with lot of debits she had to pay and now there was no much money left. She called her cousin Anna and told her to come visit her because she needed to talk to someone.

Anna came as immediately as she could and listened about the whole debit story.

"Victoria I thought you were in a better position from where you're standing right now but don't worry my son doesn't need a rich wife but a good title like yours will be good enough for him. You have two wonderful daughters and when they grow I'm sure they will be the prettiest and for my son I would prefer Jude. What do you think?" Anna said trying to get her family a better name and a good wife she herself will make sure she'll be.

"That would be wonderful" Victoria said knowing it was luck that her cousin offered her son to her daughter that couldn't take any inherits with her "I will be grateful to you".

"That's it then, I think you should send Sadie to that school your husband's sister told you about and I will take care of Jude's education. I will make sure she will be the best wife for my son" Anna said taking full control of Jude's life.

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I was washing some dishes when my father called me with his weak voice.

"Tommy" my father called.

I walked towards him and said "I'm here".

"Don't ever forget what I told you" my father began "Mr. Stuart Dutois abused of your mother and when you're older you have to kill him, kill him Tommy" he said "kill him for your mother" my father said again before taking his last breath.

"Dad, dad" I shouted but it was useless my father was gone and I was left alone not that I wasn't but in a way I always hoped that one day my father and me would reunite.

********************************************************************

No one's POV

The next morning Chris came running in the living room where his mother and father were and asked "can I go horse riding today?"

Immediately Anna was the first to respond "no you could hurt yourself" she responded not much different from the times he asked before.

On the other hand Stuart had a different opinion about this and he answered with a "yes you can, you have to learn one day or another".

"I don't think it's a good idea and if he gets hurt?" Anna told her husband.

"If he's going to continue the family business he has to be strong and not a weak worrying if he gets hurt. There are children of his age that take care of themselves, you're going to grow our son in fright and he will not be able to defend himself and his name from the people that will try to get everything away from him" Stuart said angry at the way his wife was treating their son like a girl or a glass that can be broken easily.

"I just want to teach my son to be a gentleman and educate him in the best way" Anna said not wanting her son to be as his father.

Stuart wasn't the respectful man anyone thought he was and he wasn't like other real gentleman either. He always fought for what he wanted, he wasn't faithful and he was stubborn but he was also respected by a lot of people because he always defended the poor and tried to help them the best he could.

"I know and I want him too to be a gentleman but let him take out his courage too" Stuart said trying to convince his wife that there was nothing wrong that their son wanted to learn how to ride.

Anna said nothing, 'my son will be the best gentleman and not a man in suite like you' she thought.

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I went to Mr. Darius's office that wasn't far away from my house and knocked at his door. He opened and invited me in and we begin to talk.

"You know what this will be for you? At the Dutois mansion you will never be hungry and you will have everything you need, you will learn how to work in the legal way" Mr. Darius told me trying to make me accept to go to the person that didn't want me.

"I don't want" I simply said not wanting to give much reason why I didn't want to go to that mansion.

"Sorry but I can't believe you, other boys would jump with joy at this opportunity and now that Guilio is death you have nothing to do here" he tried to reason with me but it was useless.

"I said no" I said again.

"Don't be stubborn you will go to a beautiful mansion that has everything you can imagine and you can live like a real person. Stuart Dutois is a great man with a great heart and he wants to help you" Mr. Darius said.

Yeah a really great man who abused my mother and what he said also? Oh yeah he wants to help me, yes that I would believe it if I was stupid but not after the entire scene he made at my house.

"It's not true and I don't want to go to his mansion" I said remembering my father's 'Guilio' words.

"Did your father tell you something before he died?" Mr. Darius asked but I didn't answer so he continued "he told you something cruel about Mr. Dutois didn't he?" again I didn't answer "look I don't care I will take you there with or without your acceptance, I think it's best if you just accept already or I even take you with force if it's necessary" Darius told me in a treating voice.

"If you take me there with force I can always escape" I told him making him know that he can't treat me.

"And the police will get you back" he insisted "listen I can tell you what to do, I will be there for 2 or 3 days and if you don't want to stay when it's time for me to leave than I'll bring you back with me ok?"

At least he was trying to be more reasonable but I was too stubborn to give up that easily "why don't you leave me work her with you?" I asked.

"We think about that after we visit the Dutois's mansion but for now you need to accept the offer Mr. Stuart gave you" he told me not making my hopes of working with him be trashed "Tom you're making a mistake if you think he's a bad person, he's a good man, generous, he has a wonderful and big mansion. His wife is a powerful lady and they have a son almost your age. Maybe Mr. Dutois will make you his son's company and you can make friends with him, you will find yourself fine there I'm sure of it" Mr. Darius said optimist about all this.

********************************************************************

No one's POV

At the Dutois mansion Anna and Stuart were in the office room talking and Anna was telling him about the accord her and her cousin Victoria made.

"You did what?" Stuart asked surprised by how Anna was trying to control their son's life.

"I think Jude will be a wonderful lady for Chris" she simply answered.

"Yes she may be the most wonderful creature on the planet but who told you that Chris will like her? And I don't think planning marriages for other persons is nice thing to do and we're not from the med evils. I think they have to decide who they want to marry" Stuart told Anna with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"There are many ways how you can help them to want one another" Anna said possessively on her son's life.

Stuart gave up trying to convince his wife "if you say so, I'm going out" he announced.

"Are you going to the bar?" Anna asked knowing exactly where her husband was heading.

"Yes I need to relief some stress" Stuart answered referring to the whole talk they just had.

Stuart left and Anna was left to her thought on her husband 'go to your whores but my son will never be like you' she thought.

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

The next morning I and Mr. Darius went to the town mansion of Mr. Stuart. We were greeted by a young boy about my age who I realized that was Mr. Stuart's son.

He took us to the living room and when we got in he told his father "father Mr. Darius is here with a boy".

"Good morning" Mr. Darius greeted.

"Who is that boy dad?" the boy asked.

"A friend" Mr. Stuart simply answered.

Yeah a friend that in reality is his son but he doesn't want to admit the facts.

"I'm glad that you come Tommy" this time he turned to greet me but I was not buying this bullshit.

"Tom say hello to Mr. Dutois" Mr. Darius told me.

But I was stubborn enough and I wasn't going to fall for some lovely talk from a person who hurt my family and treated me like shit the only time he saw me.

"Don't worry he will learn" Stuart said.

Yeah learn to be an abuser like you.

"This is my son Chris, I will be happy if you two become friends" Stuart said smiling towards me.

Ok is this man on any medication because first he didn't want to even stay a second more with people like us how he said it, and now not only he wants me to stay in this mansion but also to be friends with his only son. Was he crazy or was the remorse of using my mother getting to him?

"That's why Mr. Mills brought him here? You told him to bring him for me?" the stupid boy asked.

What was I a puppy?

"Yes" Mr. Stuart answered.

Ok I already want to run from here how can I survive 2 or 3 days?

A moment later a woman dressed all neatly entered the room and immediately greeted Mr. Darius.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Dutios" Mr. Darius greeted back.

So this is the powerful wife of Mr. Stuart, she's not bad at all but I can see why everyone is scared of her she has a really frightening look.

"Look mum, dad told Mr. Darius to bring me a friend" the boy said to his mother.

Yeah this boy is really making me feel if I was a puppy or a new toy for him to play with.

"A friend? What a joke is this Mr. Mills" Mrs. Dutois said with a demanding voice.

Mr. Stuart was the one that answered her "Anna we talk about it later, Chris take with you Tommy he needs a bath and new clothes".

"I have a suite a little bit big for me I can give him that" the boy said excitedly.

"Yes" was Stuart's answer.

"It's blue the one Uncle Brian bought me" the boy described the suite to no one in particular.

"That one is new, you can't give it to him, this is crazy" Mrs. Dutois said hysteric about a piece of cloth.

Ok buddy you shouldn't have mentioned which suite you were going to make me wear because your mother is going to have a heart attack for it. Sometimes I can't believe how rich people act, they are drowning in money but they get hysteric to give something of their own away.

"Please leave my son to be generous" Mr. Stuart answered.

Maybe I judged this guy too early because right now he really seems sincere.

"But Stuart did you see that" she argued again while pointing at me.

"Chris has all the suited he wants, I think its right to give that one to Tommy" Mr. Stuart answered again to his wife "Chris take Tommy to you room son".

Chris took my hand and pulled me after him towards his room which for me was big like my old house.

********************************************************************

No one's POV

After the kids left the living room Stuart turned at his friend and said "Darius can you go in my office, I will be there in a minute".

Darius knowing that Stuart needed some time to explain and justify the presence of Tommy to his wife he nodded and left towards the office.

Getting sure that no one was around before she begins attacking her husband Anna said "who's that boy?"

"His name is Tommy, he's an orphan" Stuart said knowing he was going to have a full degree.

"Where did you find him and why did you bring him here?" Anna said already getting some ideas why this little boy was at this moment with her son.

"I told you because he's an orphan and he has no money" Stuart insisted trying to keep his secret.

Anna laughed a little annoyed how her husband treated her like if she was stupid "I appreciate your kind gesture but you can give him to someone else, why did you told Chris to take him to his room? Why you're leaving him dress our son's suite?" She asked not leaving any chance to Stuart to respond "you could have asked a servant to give him clothes".

"Where are you Christians' charities? Stuart asked trying to make it seem like if he was doing this out of generosity.

"You know I'm always ready to help but this case is different, there are hundreds of orphans out there with need of help, without food but you never brought one of them home and told your son to be his friend. Maybe this kid is special for you for a reason; maybe you know who he really is" Anna accused not longer keeping her thoughts to herself.

Stuart sighed knowing that she will not give up before he tells her the truth so he begun "ok I tell you the truth, Tommy was the son of a man I put in misery and I was wrong to do that and now I just need to help his son so I will be ok with my conscious" Stuart said not lying but neither saying the whole truth. He looked at his wife and knew she still have doubts and asked "don't you believe me?"

"In your life you put a lot of people in misery and your conscious was always fine with it and you never brought their children to your own house" Anna said making her point "you could have said something more plausible not that lie and you know what I think? I think that boy is your son of one of your WHORES" she shouted getting her anger of all the unfaithful things her husband done.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOW" Stuart shouted back "Tommy is here, I wanted him here and he's staying if you like it or not do you understand?"

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I was staring at the mirror at this point but was looking to someone else not myself. I looked like a penguin but not in the wrong way I was elegant, nice and looked like a real gentleman, like a real Stuart's Dutois son.

"Wow you look like another person" Chris said from behind me.

"Yeah" I simply responded.

"You look really good in that suite like a real gentleman" he said.

"Yes it's true" I answered simply again but what else could I say I was pulled to come here and be this new me but I didn't know if I could make it, if I was good enough to be Mr. Stuart's son.

"The only thing that is not good is the shoes, they don't fit you in the right way" Chris said getting me out of my thoughts.

"It doesn't matter I prefer to walk bare foot" I said after all I used to walk like that and not having any nice things to wear.

********************************************************************

I and Chris made our way towards Mr. Stuart's office when I heard Mr. Stuart and Mr. Darius talking.

"It wasn't easy to bring him here, he didn't want to come. I promised him that I will take him back with me if he doesn't fit himself here. He's very different from other children not in a bad way, he's very intelligent, he's stubborn and a very reserved person. He has his own dignity, you can understand immediately from where he took his character" I heard Mr. Darius say.

"From who?" Mr. Stuart asked "I wish you haven't believed the entire story Guilio Alimondi said?" he asked again "look I decided to have him here only because I knew his mother and only for that reason".

Yeah sure of course you knew my mother you fucked her son of a bitch.

I looked towards Chris to see if he understood something from this conversation we heard but or the boy is deaf or so senseless that he didn't caught up with the meaning of this whole thing.

We entered the office and immediately were greeted with looks and stares from Mr. Stuart specifically. He looked at me like if he saw a ghost or maybe the reality of how alike we are hit him finally.

"Dad what do you think, he looks good right? He even looks like another person" Chris said not catching up with his father's stare towards me.

Yeah this boy is not normal he's blind and too hopeless to even think why his father brought a miserably boy like me here in this luxury mansion.

Mr. Stuart didn't even blink and I'm sure he didn't hear not even a word from what his son just told him.

"What's happening?" finally Chris asked maybe he's not that hopeless just retarded.

"Nothing" immediately Mr. Darius jumped in "you look good Tommy" he said looking at me "why don't you take him see your horse" Mr. Darius said to Chris trying to get rid of us.

I know its Mr. Darius's job to keep his client clean but sometimes he cover too much of Mr. Stuart's dirt.

"Are you mad dad?" Chris asked still trying to figure out why his father was acting so strangely.

"What?" Mr. Stuart asked finally "no, go and do what Darius told you" he said still looking me in the eyes while talking to his son.

Not polite of you sir but what I understand about politeness right?

"Ok, come Tommy" Chris told me again pulling me after him to the stables.

Ok this boy is really annoying first he talks about me like I'm a pet then he pulls me where he wants, now what? Is he going to put a collar to my neck with a bell so if I move he would know where I'm going and what am I doing?

********************************************************************

No one's POV

When the boys left and Stuart and Darius were left alone again, Stuart sat down on the chair with his hands covering his face.

"It can't be true, before when I saw him with the other clothes he was like the other orphan poor boys but now" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

He was astonished from Tommy's look and there was need of DNA to confirm his doubts, the confirm was in front of him just seconds ago.

"I didn't believe it at first too but he's identical to you" Darius said.

"This is crazy that he's my son, I had another child for all these years but I never knew about him. Why did she never tell me? Why no one did?" he questioned wanting to know the answers but who can give them to him "does Tommy know that I'm his father?" he asked knowing this time Darius could answer him.

"He didn't say anything to me but I think he knows" Darius answered not lying to his friend about the fact that maybe Tommy knew.

"I can't think right now" Stuart said honestly "he's a smart kid full of courage nothing like Chris, what should I do Darius? Anna will never let me give him my name and I can't leave him like this, he doesn't have any parent to take care of him and he's, he's my son" Stuart finished drowning in all the things he had just said.

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

After Chris took me to see his horse a beautiful white stallion we went for a walk at the fields they had around the mansion.

"Why are you mad Tommy" Chris asked me.

"Because I don't like to stay here" I answered not lying but neither telling that I don't like to be where people don't want me.

"You were happier were you where before?" he questioned me.

"Of course I was" I lied in a way but then I continued to explain why I felt better "I was free and did whatever I wanted, I could go near the beach every time I wanted, to the port and even on boats".

"You know how to sail?" he said surprised by what I just told him.

"Yes and you what do you do?" I asked curious of how much things must a rich boy have done in his life.

"I study with a private teacher, ride horses and play piano" he answered me.

Yeah what real gentleman has to learn what else I have expected to hear?

"Play piano" I said now laughing at how stupid to me that sounded "do you know how to fight? How to take something from a person without getting caught? I bet you never even saw a nude woman" I said cockily at how much more things I did.

"What a nude woman?" he asked.

Yeah I knew that subject would get to a boy faster and now I know he's normal at least something isn't retarded in him.

"Yes without clothes" I said explaining better what I was saying because I wasn't sure if he had got the point already.

"But that's a sin" he told me looking at me like if I murdered someone or abused of them like his father did.

I snickered at him and said "a sin is when you're hungry and has nowhere to live".

"But there's a lot of food" he simply said.

"For you perhaps but not poor people like me" I told him making him notice that reality wasn't around this mansion full of expensive things.

"If you stay with us you will never be hungry" Chris told me.

Yeah but I prefer to be hungry then get something from the person that rejected me as his son that's what I wanted to tell him but instead I said "I don't want to stay here, I don't like people telling me what I should do and your mother hates me" then I finally added "I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted".

"But I do want you to stay Tommy" he told me sincerely and I know he was and I smiled at him for the first time.

********************************************************************

No one's POV

Inside the mansion Anna was walking towards the office of her husband and accidently heard the conversation between Darius and Stuart.

"What's that?" asked Stuart motioning his eyes towards the thing Darius had in his hand.

"It's Alimondi's letter, I kept it because I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep it or throw it away. In some way I feel guilty for all this, if I haven't put my nose where I shouldn't you will have never found out about Tommy" Darius told his confused friend.

"No, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I will find a way to resolve this problem with Tommy and even if Alimondi had grown him up in anger and hate how he said; I will do anything in my power to make him a gentleman. My son will never go to jail" Stuart said acting all fatherly.

"The only thing I'm worried about is your wife Anna, I don't think she will ever accept Tommy's presence" Darius said now worried about Tommy's life.

"Anna will do what I say" Stuart answered knowing he has more power in this than his wife.

********************************************************************

Tommy's POV

After our little walk we walked back at the mansion still talking.

"Don't worry I will tell him" Chris assured me.

In that moment Mr. Stuart and Mr. Darius came out towards us.

"Dad, Tommy doesn't want to stay here" Chris told his father as he promised me.

"Is it true?" he asked me "and why not?"

"Because I prefer the beach" I answered not even looking at the man in front of me.

"I think that's a good answer" he said surprising me "Tommy do you know how to read or write?" he asked me.

"For sailing it's not important" I said not giving him the satisfaction to make me feel stupid.

"But to be a good sailor you have to be educated. Look I propose something to you, you will stay here until you learn how to read and write and if you want you can go to sailing school too, and when you're ready you can leave and be a great captain" he told me again surprising me at how fatherly he was acting towards me.

"A captain? Me?" I found myself saying.

"Yes you" he simply answered me.

"Tommy please say yes" Chris pleaded from beside me.

"What do you think" Stuart asked not demanding.

I couldn't help myself as a smile spread on my face and answered "yes".

********************************************************************

No one's POV

After a few days Stuart entered in the living room and found his wife there quietly alone.

"What happened?" he asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, just the normal headache" she lied.

"Ah, I'm sorry" he said "Darius is leaving, do you want to say bye?" he asked her.

"Tell him bye for me and that I'm sorry for not coming out" Anna said then before he left she continued "I already told the maids to prepare you another room for tonight until the headache passes" she said lying once again why she didn't want him to sleep with her.

But Stuart wasn't stupid and he knew that she was trying to make him go back on his decision and tell Tommy to leave but he was not about to please her by throwing his son out of his house "how you wish" he finally answered.

********************************************************************

Another week passed Stuart was in his office alone and was writing a letter to his lawyer and friend after the decision he made.

_Dear Darius,_

_In these days I reflected carefully and I decided to proceed so Tommy will be legally my son. I don't care about what people will say or think about me and if Anna will be angry at me. I think this is the right thing to do for Tommy's sake and I'm not going to change my mind._

_Yours Sincerely_

_ Stuart Dutois_

After folding the letter and putting it in an envelope there was a knock at the office door and a moment later Anna came in.

"It was a big headache this one" Stuart began letting her know that he wasn't stupid.

"Yes, because of you. All the pain and shame I'm feeling right now is your entire fault. How could you bring the son of your whore in our house and don't even try to deny it because I heard the conversation between you and Darius. That boy is your son and the son of your whore. How could you bring him here under my roof and let him even be the friend of my son" she said taking out all her anger she kept for these past days.

"That's enough Anna, calm down" Stuart told her but she wasn't about to listen to him right now.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN AND I WILL SAY WHATEVER I WANT" she yelled and then continued more calmly "I'm not going to allow him to stay here whatever you say and if you don't make him leave I will leave myself with my son" she treated this time.

"You're not going to do anything, now sit down" he said with a violent voice "yes Tommy is my son but he was born before we got married" he tried to justify.

"Yeah but we were engaged" she responded back.

"I decided that I'm going to make him legally mine, I'm going to give him my name" Stuart said not caring about her thoughts about this situation.

"You can't do me this" Anna cried out "what will people say?"

"Of course that's what you always worry about, people. You only want to be seen as the perfect wife, what do you think they will say if I told them that you don't look at me with the same passion as before, that you don't leave me touch you anymore and you don't even care about my needs" he said referring to their intimate life.

"That's enough, this has nothing to do with what we're talking about" she said trying to change the subject that she knew was true.

"It has to do with the subject once you brought out what people will think, and then I can explain to them why I have to search other women to satisfy my needs. I'm doing what is right and that's it. In this letter "he said while holding it up in his hands "I ordered Darius to proceed with the documents to make Tommy legally my son and with my name. I will take it to him personally to be sure it arrived" he told her make her understand that he knew that if he let the letter out of his site he was sure she would try to sabotage his plan.

"No, Stuart don't do it please" she tried to plead but it was useless once Stuart decided something it wasn't easy to make him change his mind.

Chris who was passing by the office heard his mother cries and immediately got in the office.

"What happened mother?" he asked his hysteric mother who was now sobbing.

"Nothing sweetie, come here" she told him and hugged him to her.

********************************************************************

Stuart got on the horse to go faster and alone to Darius office. Mike the assistant of the mansion and another servant were at the gate and saw Stuart take off with the horse faster than usual.

"Mike isn't that Mr. Dutoise?" the servant asked.

"Yes"

"He's going to break his neck if he continues riding like that" the servant said.

"Probably" Mike answered while looking at his owner on the horse.

And a minute later that's what happened, Stuart hit a stalk from a tree and fly off the horse to the ground. Immediately Mike and the servant ran towards him to give him help but was it too late or will Stuart survive and finish what he begun?

********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy's POV

I was in one of the stable to be alone to think about what happened in these few days and how my life changed. I was a clean elegant boy now and I was learning some new stuff that I never imagined I could learn. I was brought out of my thought by Chris who was calling my name trying to find me but I wasn't in the mood to play with him, I needed time to think because I felt confused. I was sitting on a rack of straws when Chris found me.

"Tommy why you didn't answer?" Chris asked me.

"You found me now what do you want" I asked a little bit more presumptuous than I indented.

"My parents had a fight" he told me but whose parents never fought before.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know but I never saw them fighting like this" he said on the verge of tears.

"Did your father hit her?" I asked knowing how things sometimes get out of control and even from the experience I had by seeing my mother hit from Guilio's hand.

"What are you saying?" he asked "a man never hit a woman" he told me as if I was crazy to even thing something like that.

"No?" I asked

Of course he thinks like this because he never saw the other part of the town because then he wouldn't be so surprised by my question. I invade him sometimes because he's so clueless and in a way it's good to not know what goes out in the world.

"Of course not a gentleman could ever do that" Chris told me once again.

"Perhaps you're right a gentleman couldn't hit his wife but there are many men who do it and even women that hit their husbands but maybe not in your world" I told him making him realize that the world has many cruel things in it.

"Are you saying the truth?" he asked me "have you ever seen someone hitting someone else?"

"You don't know real world, you're always here closed in this mansion protected by your parents" I told him not answering his question. How could I? What could I have told him that I saw almost every day my mother being beaten?

"It's obvious that I'm still protected from my parents after all I'm still a child even if not for too long. My mother told me that in a few years she will send me to college in Paris" he told me excited that he could go out himself and see the world.

"Paris?" I asked "and where is it?" I didn't know a lot about other countries but I was looking forward to visit as many places as I could.

"It's in France; it's far away from here. It's on the other part of the ocean, there I will see a lot of people and I will learn many different things" he told me like if he knew what he was about to find.

"You don't have to go that far to learn things, where I used to live near the beach you could hear a lot of stories from the marines about different countries, they even play cards, drink and when they fight they take out their knives and that's when the party begins" I told him proud I seen more out there than him.

"Help, someone help" came some voices.

"I think they found someone lifeless" I said without thinking because it wasn't the first time for me to be in a situation like that.

"Someone death?" Chris asked a little bit pale.

"Or death or hurt badly" I answered again without giving so much thought about the weight I was going to throw on him.

Some men were carrying a man and when they got closer we saw who it was and the blood that was coming down his head.

"That's my dad" Chris said and left running towards the men that were carrying him "dad, dad" he shouted but Mr. Stuart didn't opened his eyes or make a move to let us know that he was still alive.

**************************************************************

No one's POV

The men carried Stuart to his wife's room and laid him on the bed. Anna was at his side right now and ordered for some servants to go call a doctor and to bring some water to wet his face.

Then she turned towards their assistant who was one who carried Stuart inside and asked him "what happened Mike?"

"He fell from the horse" he simply said.

"How could that be possible? My husband is one of the best riders" she said not believing that Stuart fell from the horse.

In that moment Chris came in the room still calling his father, then he turned towards his mother and asked "what happened mother?"

"I don't know they told me that he fell from his horse" she answered not knowing herself what caused her husband to fall from the horse "Stuart, Stuart please try to say something" she told her husband while crying.

Stuart weakly opened his eyes and spoke "Chris" he called his son.

"Yes dad I'm here" Chris told him while taking his father's hand in his.

"I'm dying and you will be in charge of this mansion" he said in a very weak voice.

"Stuart don't talk like that, the doctor is coming and you'll be fine" Anna said not wanting to let go her husband. How can she keep the mansion going and her husband's business?

Stuart continued not wanting to waist anymore time before he died "take care of your mother and of Tommy. You have to help him, and love him" for Stuart it was getting more difficult to take breaths "you have to love him as if he's your brother".

"Yes dad I will" Chris replied.

"In my" Stuart was trying to say something "in my pocket there is a letter that" but he didn't finished what he was saying because Anna cut him off and told Chris to go and call the servants that were bringing the water to hurry up but it wasn't necessary because in that moment the servant came in with the water.

They were about to clean him when they saw Stuart take his last breath "Stuart, Stuart" Anna shouted while crying for the loss of her husband.

Chris who was still in the room cried as well but soon was took out of the room by some servants to not let him see his father in that condition.

After an hour the servants were cleaning Stuart and Anna asked them "where did you put his jacket?"

One of the servants gave Anna Stuart's jacket and immediately Anna started searching in all the pockets to find the letter that could change her life forever. She found nothing and was beginning to panic but then remembered that Mike was the one that helped to bring him in so she went to ask him if he found anything.

**************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I was still outside the mansion when Mike came towards me and told me "you're afraid right? You already thought that you could be like Mr. Chris but I don't think that Mrs. Anna is going to leave a bastard like you here around her son "he told me laughing.

"Mike, Mike" came Mrs. Anna's voice, she walked towards us and asked "when you brought Stuart inside has something fallen from his jacket?"

"Ah yes this" he said while taking out an envelope from his pocket.

"Have you read it?" she asked acting nervous.

"No Mrs." He answered.

"Good and don't tell anyone about this letter understood?" she told him not caring that I was there listening to all their conversation and what was so important about that letter that she sighed in relief when Mike told her he didn't read it.

"Don't worry you know you can trust me" he said before she left.

**************************************************************

The day after the accident there was the funeral and everyone attended even the poor people that lived in the area around and knew him when he helps one of them.

Later on in the afternoon Chris and I were in Chris room and we were talking.

"Now I'm an orphan too just like you Tommy, it's not going to be the same without my father. You know what my father told me before he died?" he told me.

"What I asked?" I wasn't in a good mood today I don't know exactly why. I hated Mr. Stuart even if in these past days he was nice to me but I felt like I lost someone I cared about and who cared back, in a way I was feeling as if I lost my father. Yeah I know that he was my father but we only knew each other for days and I hated the guy but maybe deep down I did love him.

"He told me to take care of you" Chris said.

"You take care of me?" I laughed at this, how a young unexperienced boy can take care of me.

In that moment Mrs. Anna came barging calling Chris name but then she saw me and her face turned into a hated one "you" she said pointing at me "you have nothing to do here go away" I didn't know what to do and looked towards Chris who now we were getting much closer and maybe I was finding the brother I always wanted but she said again "did you hear me? Go and I don't want to see your face again".

I was about to leave at this point, she was right I had nothing to do there. My father was death and the lady hated me even if I never did anything to her.

"Mum no" I heard Chris say but I knew he couldn't do anything so I kept walking and I heard him call me "no, wait Tommy".

I heard Mrs. Anna telling him to leave me alone and that I did not belong with them. Chris tried to reason with her and even tried to make her remember the promise he made to his father to take care of me but she just responded "your father was dying, he didn't know what he was saying and now finish to dress" and was about to leave but that's all I know because I left not wanting her seeing me ear dropping their conversation after she threw me out.

**************************************************************

I was outside the mansion at this point but before I left I went to one of the fields where I and Chris used to hide and talk for a long time. I was wishing that he will come out to at least leave me say goodbye to him. I waited for around half an hour and I was about to give up when I saw Chris walking towards me.

"Why did you put your old clothes on?" he asked me.

Yeah when I left the mansion I went in one of the stables where I hid my old clothes and I changed back in to the boy I was before I came here. I wasn't going to leave the mansion with rich clothes on me or anything that reminded me of the luck I had for a few days.

"Because I'm leaving" I simply answered.

"No" he said trying to be the one in charge now "my father wanted you to stay and you will".

"If you heard your mother better, you will know that she's the one in charge now and she doesn't want me here and I'm fine with it" I said trying to act as if I was not going to miss him or this place.

"I know what she said, but I will convince her to let you stay" he said trying to keep the promise he made to his father and not wanting to let go of me.

"Leave it" I said I knew if he tried to tell her something she can even punish him for it "after all I never liked this house" I lied "I left your clothes there" I pointed to were his clothes where lying.

"I want to come with you" he told me "I want to learn how to sail and fish. I want to be a captain like you when I get older" he told me almost making me cry that he was willing to leave all this to be with me and I wanted him with me but I was the older brother here and I needed to protect him from all the bad things he will have to face if he leaves with me.

"No, when you're older you can do whatever you wish but for now the answer is no" I said if I was the parent.

"I can always leave and then come back but meanwhile we can buy a boat I have money enough" he said trying to convince me by buying me with the money.

"You have money, your money" I found myself say.

"Of course I have money they are in a box, if you wait for me I will come back with them and we can leave together" he told me excitedly.

I was debating my answer I didn't want him with me to protect him from the cruel life that will expect us but I also needed the money and I wanted to stay with him and have a friend all the time around me.

"They will never leave you come with me" I said not wanting to choose between the two options I had.

"Then I run away, I will take care of you as I promised" he told me so much sure of what he was telling me.

"Ok" I said smiling.

I know I should have refused and be the big brother but I was lonely and afraid of what I had to confront and I thought that maybe he could take care of me, no one would try to hurt Mr. Stuart's Dutois son right? Ok I was being selfish but try to put yourselves in my position and tell me what you would have done. After all I was not going to let him be hurt and I will do anything to protect him but away from this mansion and away from Cruel Anna.

**************************************************************

No one's POV

At the mansion Anna was in her room lying down on her bed and Victoria was on a chair near the bed trying to console her cousin.

"I know this is difficult for you Anna but you have to be strong and pray for his soul so god will give him some peace. Think about this at least Stuart didn't left you with debits like mine did" Victoria said trying to comfort her cousin who was passing from a hard moment.

"You know Victoria that I can help you with money" Anna responded.

"I know cousin, but I don't care about me. I will sell the house in town and I will stay at the one on the beach. The only thing that worries me is the future of my daughters".

"About that don't worry we talk later" Anna said then she turned towards the servant that had just get in bringing some tea for both the ladies "Anita tell Mike to go find Chris, who knows where he is" then she turned again towards her cousin and continued "this is going to be a great responsibility to grow my son without a father. How am I going to do it Victoria?"

"Just don't panic you will do it I'm sure you will" Anna responded knowing that she was passing from the same situation if not worst.

*************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I was still waiting for Chris and at it had been long. I was thinking that he changed his mind or they caught him and stopped him when I heard him calling my name "did you bring the money" I asked him.

"Yes it's here look "he said and gave me the box with the money "my father on birthdays always gave me money and even sometimes around the year. With these we can buy a boat and go sailing in all the oceans".

"We can't take them in this box because it will be too obvious, we have to put them in our pockets" I said knowing that in the moment we step out of this property with a luxury box in our hands someone will beat us to take it.

"Mr. Chris, Chris" came Mike's voice calling my brother.

"They are looking for you, let's move right now" I said a little afraid that if they find me still there they will hurt me or something.

Without another word Chris put the box down on the floor, we put all the money in my pockets and left running. A second later Chris told me that he forgot something precious for him in the box and that he needed to get it. I told him that there was no time but he insisted and left running back before I could stop him. I was about to go after him when I saw Mike so I hid myself not wanting the guy to see me.

"What are you doing here, your mother wants you "Mike told Chris "let's go "he said again and took his hand pulling him after.

Chris immediately began shouting for me to go and help him but I didn't. I was too coward to even try, I knew I wasn't sympathetic to Mike and I was afraid of what could happen to me if I tried to help Chris run away and maybe this was the right thing for Chris too. Maybe this was a sign that Chris was suppose to stay in this mansion and safe.

************************************************************

No one's POV

Inside the mansion in the office Anna was reading some papers Stuart left when Mike came in with Chris next to him. Mike told Anna about the plan Chris and Tommy made and what was about to happen if he didn't get there in time. Yeah he saw everything and maybe even got something from Chris who was young and not as brave as Mike.

"So Tommy stole your money?" Anna questioned accusing Tommy of something he didn't do.

"No, he didn't steal it from me I gave it to him" Chris said the true and even defending his friend.

"Don't try and protect him that boy is a thief" his mother answered with all the hate she could get out.

"I can go search for him if you want me" Mike said wanting to get his hands on the boy who tried to take Chris place in his opinion.

"No" Anna responded not wanting any longer see that boy's face who brought with him just hurt, even her husband died because of him "Chris go to your room and don't leave it before I say so" she ordered her son.

After Chris left the office Mike tried again "I can take someone with me he can't be that far".

"No leave him go, this way we solved the problem with him. Tell Mr. Darius to come I need to talk to him" she ordered.

**************************************************************

Later on that day Darius arrived at the mansion and went in the office with Anna.

"Mike said you needed to talk to me" Darius begun.

"Yes" Anna simply answered.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Tommy but I'm sure he didn't steal the money from Chris" Darius tried to defend Tommy.

"I don't want that bastard's name said in my house" she said with anger "I just wanted to know if my husband's business papers are at your office".

"Yes they are"

"Good I want them all here" she said then she noticed the confused look he gave her so she added it "do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no of course not, when I get back to my office I sent you everything"

"I thank you for all your services you made for my husband but I have to say that I don't need you anymore"

"Did I do something wrong that you're treating me like this?" Darius asked not knowing why after all these years of service towards her family she was being so mean.

"I think you know exactly what you've done" her simple response was and it was enough for Darius to catch up that this was all about Tommy's story.

**************************************************************

Days have passed and Anna has now ordered that Stuart's clothes will be removed from her room and put in the basement. Victoria came to visit her again and they were talking about their children.

"So you're going to sent Chris to that college in France?" Victoria asked.

"Yes I want him to be educated as best as possible and about your daughters Victoria, you should accept your brother's wife help with Sadie and I will take care of Jude" Anna said still keeping their agreement to marry their children.

"You're so good and generous with us, I'm grateful for what you're doing and I will always be"

"You don't have to be after all we're cousins and I want Jude to be grown like a real lady so she can be the best wife for my son"

**************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

15 years later

No one's POV

On the beach at the Harrison's house Victoria was in the living room asking her servant Carmen if she had seen Jude.

"I think she's at the beach, a man brought this for you" Carmen said giving an envelope to Victoria.

Victoria took the envelope and immediately opened it "it's a letter from Sadie go tell Jude" she told Carmen.

Sadie has been away for 15 years now she came to visit once a year and sent a lot of letters. These were the only communication they had between them.

************************************************************

Jude's POV

I was 19 years old and engaged with the son of my mother's cousin Chris. I was educated in the sister's convent and I have a few friends that were at the convent with me. I never got out from my house except to go to the convent and at the mall with my mother or Carmen. I wasn't allowed to go out alone. Oh yeah and I'm allowed to come here on the beach that is right around the corner of my house.

I love to come out here in the open; I can write music without anyone knowing because they say music is not a good thing for a real woman. I feel free out here from everything, not that I'm not happy with my life but my life wasn't made by me, everything was planned before and I had to accept what they gave me and told me to do. Even this planned marriage was something I found out while growing up.

I knew Chris from when we were young but from that time I only saw him once or twice not more so I don't know a lot about him. I don't know what he likes or dislike, I don't know how his character is or if he likes me. The only thing that I know is what my aunty Anna says to me. She tells me that he sends her letters asking of me and that he cares about me.

I like Chris he's a very good looking guy, I know because he sent a photo to my aunty from France and she gave it to me. I like the way aunty Anna describes him so if he really is like that I might be able to fall in love with him. I can't say I love him right now because I don't but I care a lot about him especially after all the emphasis my mother and aunty Anna put on me with all this whole marriage.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Carmen calling me; she told me that a letter arrived from my sister so I went to read what she sent saying this time. I loved her letters she always described me how places are she went even to Paris and saw a lot of modern things and clothes.

I went to the house and asked my mother what did Sadie said in the letter. She told me that she was fine and having a lot of fun. She even went to some parties and bought some beautiful clothes from Paris. And for these things sometimes I'm jealous of her, she experienced so much things and I'm just locked here in this town. My mother said she was also worried if she made the right choice to send her there but I assured her that she done what was best for both of us even if sometimes I wanted to be the one to decide about my life not others.

"Maybe she can even find a husband there mum and be happy" I added to make her feel better.

"Yes but I don't think she can be as lucky as you are" my mother told me.

"Yes, that's true" I said not lying but either sincere at all.

Yeah he was the richest guy in town and the most powerful, and came from a good family but I didn't know the real Chris and if he was what I wanted.

**************************************************************

No one's POV

Sadie was with her cousin Therese she was like a sister to her. She grew up with her and they even went to college together but they had a complete different character.

"Time changes, we are getting more modern and even know better how to seduce a guy" Sadie said to her cousin who was shyer then her "you can use a word with a double meaning, your skirt accidently goes up and viewing some skin and try some moves.."

She was cut off by Therese who was laughing "Sadie stop it, what will your mother says if she hears you?"

Sadie just laughed with her cousin and said nothing. In that moment Jamie one of the friends they made there was walking towards them with a new guy next to him.

"Who's the other guy next to Jamie?" Sadie asked Therese who knew more people than her.

"You don't know him? He's Chris Dutois"

"Chris?" Sadie asked while thinking how gorgeous the guy looked with his blond hair and sky blue eyes. 'I can imagine how good he must be in bed, I can't believe he's the guy promised to that little brat of my sis. She doesn't deserve him, he has to have someone like me beautiful and know about seduction not only prayers like Jude'.

Meanwhile Jamie was talking to Chris who was now 23 by the way "that girl over there is Sadie" Jamie said pointing towards the girl he himself liked "she's the beautiful one around here, she's seductive and very hot" he concluded.

"Wow you present a girl as a real gentleman" Chris said sarcasticly to his friend knowing full enough that Jamie was never a gentleman around girls. He always used them for his own needs.

"It's true; do you want to meet her?" Jamie said knowing that even if Chris tried to act all gentlemen he also knew how to choose a woman.

"Of course why not"

They continued towards the two girl who were talking about Chris.

"You know him? Where?" Therese asked Sadie.

"His mother and mine are cousins and my sister is.." but she didn't finished because Jamie and Chris was now at their sides.

"Ladies" Jamie greeted while kissing their hands.

"Good morning Jamie" Therese greeted back.

"What happened to your hand?" Sadie asked when she saw that Jamie had a bandage that the other day wasn't there.

"Just a little accident" he said not wanting to go into any detail.

"I'm glad you came" Sadie said because she was the one that invited him over.

"How could I miss a party with beautiful ladies in and of course also because my friend here is dying to meet you" Jamie said pointing towards Chris.

"Chris Dutois, it's a pleasure for me to meet you Miss" Chris said politely as always.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Sadie said with all the confidence "I'm Sadie Harrison, the daughter of your aunty Victoria".

"You're Sadie" Chris said surprised to meet her here and how different she looked.

**************************************************************

Jude's POV

I was about to leave the house to go at the convent when my friend Monica came. We went to talk in the garden "I was about to leave to come to the convent, I needed to give something to the teachers" I told her.

"Yeah, but let's talk about something else, you can't imagine what Mandy told me?" she said all excited.

Mandy was another friend of mine, she studied at the convent with us "What?" I asked and continued when I remembered Sadie's letter "Sadie came back from Paris she wrote to us".

"Yes I know, but you will never guess who she also met there" she said, I was getting anxious and curios at the point then she continued "your fiancé' Chris Dutois".

"Chris?" I asked surprised "so he's back" I said confused why my aunt didn't told me that he was back "are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes defiantly, Mandy said that he's hot and very attractive. And she even mentioned that all women had only eyes on him" she said while looking at me intently "aren't you jealous?" she finally asked.

"No why should I" I said honestly after all I didn't know the guy that well but after seeing the look Monica gave me I continued "If he's so attractive as you said I think it's normal that women will look at him, if he's back that means I will see him soon" I said now realizing what was going to happen "It had past so many years since I last saw him, what if he doesn't recognize me?" I asked more to myself that her.

"What are you saying of course he will recognize you, he must have a lot of your photos like you have his "she told me trying to calm me from the nervousness I was feeling.

"But it's not the same thing as to see someone in person "I said still nervous.

"You don't have to worry Jude, Mandy said that he's a real gentleman" Monica said once again trying to calm my nervous.

"It's like I'm dreaming, it's been 7 years since I last saw him, 7 years without seeing Chris" I said again confused why I was feeling so nervous and worried.

**************************************************************

No one's POV

Sadie was now at her aunt's home with Therese. They were in the living room still talking about Chris.

"So Chris Dutois is your sister's fiancé'?" Therese asked "and since when?"

"Since she was like 4, my aunty Anna and mum planned everything for them" Sadie said jealous at how lucky Jude was to be the one chosen.

"Your sister is very lucky, Chris is very attractive and very rich too" Therese said jealous herself of her cousin.

"He's a millionaire, he has a big mansion with field around it" Sadie said wanting to be the one that will get all that.

"Are they in love with each other?" Therese asked curiously.

Sadie laughed at this question "the last time they saw each other was about 7 years ago during a holiday, he came to visit at the mansion" she said making evident that it was just their parent's plan nothing else.

"It doesn't mean that they can't stay in love even from a long distance" Therese answered not believing how cynical Sadie was acting towards her sister and Chris relationship.

"Oh don't be stupid, how can you love someone without seeing him?" Sadie asked she couldn't imagine loving someone from away.

"And why not? If it really comes from the heart" her cousin explained.

"Yes maybe but when you're away from the eyes you're away from the heart, without any words said, without any kisses given, without any touches that make you intimate and if I know my sister well enough I'm sure there was nothing from that between them not even any type of caring" Sadie said knowing that Jude wasn't the type of girl that exposed herself like her.

"Any way I think Chris is very handsome and a real gentleman and Jude is the luckiest girl in this world" Therese said not wanting to fight with Sadie about all this.

**************************************************************

Chris and Jamie were back at their house too and they were talking about Sadie "her family lives on the beach and my mother and Sadie's mum are cousins" he explained to Jamie "the last time I saw her and her sister we were still teenagers, they were very thin and not with a nice character but she changed, I don't know if Jude did too".

"If it was for me I will kidnap her" Jamie joked.

"It's not necessary you can just ask her to marry you?" Chris suggested.

"For you it's easy but for me finances are not that great in the moment and if I don't find a rich wife, one of these days I will finish to kill myself" Jamie said laughing "Sadie is beautiful and her name is a powerful one in this town but they don't have money" he explained why Sadie wasn't a choice for him "So let's make a toast for the ugly but rich ladies" Jamie said while raising the glass with spirit in his hand.

**************************************************************

Jude's POV

In the evening while I and my mother were dining we began a conversation on Chris and my mother questioned "Chris is back? Who told you?"

"Mandy told Monica that she saw him in town, why didn't aunty Anna said anything?" I asked my mother.

"Maybe she couldn't come to tell us" my mother justified her.

"But she could have sent someone to tell us the news or a letter. When Monica told me I felt embarrassed that I didn't know that my fiancé' was back. I should have been the first person to know" I said feeling cut out and not in the real place where a fiancée should be.

"Don't be like this Jude, I'm sure that Anna didn't told us because she couldn't" she told me once again but I was angry and hurt by this.

"Don't you think that it's not normal that Chris never wrote letters to me or even a card? It was always Aunty Anna who gave me information about him" I said, now feeling really out of place.

"But neither did you" mum told me trying to make me see that he wasn't the only one that never wrote "you never wrote him did you?" she continued.

"Because he was the one suppose to write" I said defending myself "when we were younger I didn't care about these things but now I think he could have at least wrote even just one line".

"But not all people like to write Jude, look don't worry about these things now, he's back and we can begin the preparations for your marriage" she said trying to die the subject.

"And if he doesn't like me?" I asked now getting out something I kept thinking about all day.

"What are you saying?" mum asked me as if I was crazy to even think something like that.

"I'm saying that he was in Paris and of course he must have seen other women of different society, more modern, maybe he will think that I'm not good enough for him" I said knowing enough that he must been around a lot of beautiful girl and maybe even went out with them.

"You don't have to think about these things, you received the best education that a princess could receive, your aunty personally took care of that. She was sure to make you the perfect wife for her son and of course as his mother Anna must know exactly what kind of girl Chris would want" My mother said trying to making me feel better and maybe it worked at least in that moment.

**************************************************************

The next morning I went at the convent and there I saw Monica and went to talk to her, I needed someone who could understand why I was so nervous and afraid to meet him again.

"I don't know why you're so tense; my parents were engaged for a long time before they got married. My father lived in another city and they wrote only a few letters to each other" Monica told me trying to make me see that it was normal.

"You said it yourself a few letter not none" I said trying to make her see my point.

"And why are you so mad just now" she questioned.

"Because before I never thought about it but now I don't think that it was a way to show someone that you care" I said honestly.

"Maybe your fiancé' is lazy to write or maybe this is just an excuse for you to go get out from this whole marriage thing" she accused.

"Why should I?"

"Maybe because you're not sure that you love him?"

"I" I wanted to tell her that I did love him but that would be a lie so I just said "I do think about him".

"So why are you so worried? You have to think that in days he will be here with you, he will sing for you and give you a lot of kisses" she said this time trying to really release my tense.

**************************************************************

No one's POV

Sadie was alone at home when Chris made her a visit.

"Chris what a surprise" she said seductively.

"I brought you something" he said it was a polite gesture to take something for the person you visit.

"Thanks how sweet of you, please sit down" Sadie said motioning for Chris to sit next to her.

"They told me that you're alone" Chris begun.

"Yes I am, did you want someone else?" she said while playing with her skirt.

"No of course not" Chris immediately responded "I came to see you"

"Me?" she asked acting surprised by the news.

"Why you didn't want to see me?" he questioned, it was his time now to act hurt.

"No I was just surprised you wanted to see me that's all"

"Why? You're beautiful and from the first time I saw you I can't stop dreaming about your eyes" he said now flirting with the beautiful provocative girl next to him.

"You're adorable, but I know you must have seen many other beautiful ladies around Europe" she said flirting back still playing with her skirt.

"Yes but no one as beautiful as you are "Chris said while looking at the hand she was pulling up slightly her skirt with.

"Please, you're going to make me blush" Sadie said acting shy. Yeah she was really good at acting maybe an acting career was a good job for her.

"Are you going to the party on Thursday at Jamie's?"

"Yes it's going to be my last one for a long time, I'm really sad knowing I have to leave here to go back to my mum's house on the beach" she said pouting.

"Why?" he asked now curios why she was sad to go visit her mother after so many years away.

"I don't like it there, it's too quite"

"You like parties don't you?"

"Yes it's a way to see different people and friends and have some time to talk with them"

"But I'm sure you have friends at the beach too" Chris said trying to get to know her better.

"Not exactly, they are all my sister's friends not mine. They are different you can't talk with them in an open way" she said seductively.

"And what do you like to talk about?" Chris asked knowing were these conversations can go.

"Do you always make so many questions? Why don't you talk a little about yourself now" Sadie said teasing the man she proudly witched.

"What do you want to know?" Chris asked grateful she changed the subject. He never was a guy like that and he didn't know what got into him to say and do things like that.

"For example what is your type of girl and what do you talk about with your friends" Sadie said trying to make the move on him but in her way.

Chris was getting nervous he thought that the subject was changed but he was wrong and she was the one asking things now "in these last days I talked only on a beautiful lady that I think she already has a place in my heart, my thoughts are all about her" he said honestly.

"Ah and who is she?" Sadie asked in the most seductive way she could master.

"Do I need to say it?"

"Don't you think you're being too open?" she said teasing once again and it worked because he got nervous and immediately begun to apologize.

"If I offended you I'm sorry" Chris said this time thinking that maybe he took this the wrong way and that she wasn't flirting like he thought.

"No you haven't, the truth is that I was never alone with a gentleman before and not with someone like you" Sadie said acting all lady but still seductive.

"I'm sorry I came when you were alone, are you mad" he asked being really stupid.

"I think I never can be mad at you" she said returning back to the entire flirt.

"So I will see you at Jamie's house?"

"Of course you will" she said while giving him her hand to kiss it before he leaves.

**************************************************************

Jude's POV

I was at home alone when aunty Anna came to visit, she asked for my mother but I told her that she was at the mall and she will be back soon. Then I offered her something to drink but she said no and told me that Chris was back in town.

"I know a friend of mine told me" I answered.

"I feel much better now knowing he will be back with us soon, you can't imagine what a sacrifice it was for me to leave him go away from me all these years. He visited all Europe but now it's time for him to take care of the mansion and the family business. I had enough taking care of all the finances by myself" she said explaining to me how she was feeling then she changed the subject and continued "while I will be visiting Chris I will buy you your wedding dress how you already know it will be my present. I promise you it will be nice as if for a queen".

"You did so much for us Aunty and I thank you for that" I said thanking her for all the help she gave for my education and how she helped my mother in all she needed.

"You don't have to thank me, I just want you to be the perfect wife for my son" she told me sincerely.

"Don't worry I care a lot about Chris" I said not knowing else what to say.

**************************************************************

No one's POV

It was Thursday Sadie and Therese went to Jamie's party and were talking while waiting for the guys to come greet them.

"I don't want to go away and have no one to talk to" Sadie said still complaining about her visit to her mum.

"I understand you but.."Therese didn't finish because Sadie cut her off.

"The fact is that there is nothing there just fishermen and thieves. If I didn't find a husband here do you think I can find one there?" Sadie said recalling the talk with her mother why she should return back home.

"There's Chris Dutois" Therese said pointing with her head towards Chris who was almost near them.

"Hi, am I interrupting something?"Chris asked after kissing their hands.

"No Sadie is just sad because the day after tomorrow she has to leave and go back home" Therese explained.

"Yes I and Therese are like sisters and I'm going to miss her" Sadie came up with an excuse.

"If she wants she can come to my mansion its big enough" Chris said trying to make Sadie happy "and for you Sadie my house is always open" he continued.

"You will do that for me?" she questioned as always acting surprised.

"To see you smile I do whatever you want "he said smiling at her.

**************************************************************

A few days after Anna was on her visit at Chris's house and they were talking, Anna told Chris that she saw Sadie at the train station.

"You saw her?" Chris asked his face lighting up.

"Yes she's very pretty" Anna answered not knowing what was about to happen.

"She's beautiful mum and I think I may have fallen in love with her" Chris said excited about the new emotions he was having.

"WHAT?" Anna yelled almost having a heart attack.

"I said I love Sadie and I want to marry her, at first I didn't recognize her but I couldn't take my eyes off of her, of course we need to.." but he was cut off by Anna who now seemed to have found her voice.

"What are you saying Chris? You can't ask Sadie to marry you" she told him matter of fact.

"Why not? Sadie is not engaged" he said not understanding the reason why his mother was telling him he couldn't.

"But you are" she simply answered.

"Me?" he questioned shocked "with whom?"

"With Jude her sister"

"Oh come on mum just stop already with this fantasy, who do you think will take seriously this crazy plan you and aunty Victoria planned?" he said not knowing what else they done.

"It's not crazy but a really real engagement; Jude has been waiting for you for years now so she can marry you. I don't know how you could have thought of someone else, you knew..."

Chris cut her off and said "I knew nothing about this craziness mum".

"But you knew about this since you were a little boy and you knew that one day you and Jude will get married" Anna insisted.

"To a little boy you can say many things and fairytales that come true but not to an adult. Why didn't you talk more about this?" Chris asked.

"I thought it wasn't necessary, in my letters I always wrote you about Jude and 7 years ago when you came for a visit you were both always together I thought it was clear"

"But of course you were wrong and if I spoke to Jude is because she was there invited to our house and I did what a gentleman would do. I don't want to offend you mother but you made a mistake to plan something like this for me without my consent" Chris told her not wanting to get more involved in this situation.

"Many marriages were planned like this not only yours" she tried to make him reason.

"Not mine, I'm sorry but I'm not going to go on with this marriage. I want to marry Sadie, does she know about this whole plan?" he asked now curios if she knew while she flirted with him.

"Yes everyone knows our relatives, friends, everyone. No Chris you can't change your mind, for Jude this will be a terrible thing. She consider herself your fiancé and she loves you, she's beautiful, she knows how to cook, knit, speaks three languages and all the things that a good wife should know" she said telling him all the things that she made Jude learn just for him.

**************************************************************

Meanwhile Victoria went to Darius office needing his services. She told him about the coming back of Chris in town that how it looked he already was informed about it. She told him about the preparations of the wedding between Chris and Jude.

"If he's still the same young boy I knew, respectful and generous your daughter will be very lucky to have him as her husband" he answered happy for Jude.

He knew Jude since she was little and always admired her beauty not only on the outside but also the one she had inside her.

Then she got to the point of why she was there and told him that she needed to use some of the money her husband left for her daughters to give them as the inherits to Jude before she gets married.

After discussing everything Darius asked about Sadie.

"She's fine; we're actually waiting for her arrival. I was wishing for her to find a husband while she was there but these days everyone looks for money and not the person in front of them" she said saying her worries towards her big daughter.

"Yeah I agree with you but maybe she will find a good guy for her here" Darius told her trying to give her some hope.

"I really wish your words will be listened"

******************************************************************

Jude's POV

After my mum left for the mall, my friend Monica came and we were talking about Sadie. Monica asked me if she found a husband while she was away and I answered no.

In a way I feel sorry for my sister, she's very beautiful, modern and visited different places not like me but she still didn't found a husband. I really want to see her happy and married like I'm going to be and I feel even guiltier because I was the one chosen for Chris.

"So will be back forever?" Monica asked I simply nodded "fantastic so now all the men will have eyes only on her and none will remain for us".

I was angry at my friend how can she describe my sister as a skank "she's beautiful but she's decent" I defended my sister.

"Perhaps I exaggerated a little but she's not decent "she told me and she was right but she was my sister and I had to protect her reputation "Do you remember last year when she was here? She dressed those exposed dresses she bought and she treated you like dirt telling you how you didn't know how to dress and be beautiful just because you wear decent clothes" she added.

"Yes but that's Sadie, it's her character to treat people like that but deep down she's a good person and I'm sorry for her that she didn't find a husband like me. My mother is really worried about her" I tried to change the subject about my sister's character.

"You know you really are lucky to have Chris as your fiancé and I'm even a little bit jealous of you" she said the last part jokingly.

I wish that I will be that happy and lucky like everyone keeps saying because I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know maybe I'm being paranoid or because I didn't see him for a long time and I'm scared about his look when he sees me. I'm even scared about the mixed feeling I'm having. I can't be in love with him because I need to see him to understand that and see if there will be that spark that everyone talks about. Maybe I'm being pathetic and even too romantic but that is who I am.

*****************************************************************

No one's POV

Three days later Anna was still on her visit at Chris's house. They went shopping in the morning and now they were in a cafeteria having some coffee while talking about the family business.

"How are the finances going at the mansion?" Chris asked for the first time interested in his family business that once he gets back home he himself have to continue.

"Very good, Mike took care of all the finances and everything in these years you were away. He did really great but I really wish that you will be the one taking care of all this once and forever. When are you coming back?" Anna asked not wanting to be a second more away from her son.

"AT the end of this month but first mother we have to clear all this mess with Jude" he said referring to the whole wedding plan.

"In my opinion you should see her and meet her before making any decision" she said still trying to convince her son to continue the wedding she planned for him.

"No" Chris simply answered.

Not giving up Anna continued "I'm sure if you give her a chance you will fall in love with her, she's even more beautiful then Sadie".

"She can be the most beautiful woman in the world but I don't love her. You put me in this position and you have to fix it"

"Have you even thought what this will do to Jude?" his mother asked now trying to make him feel guilty about how humiliated Jude will feel after his reject.

"Yes I can imagine but it's not my fault this is happening. I know it's not Jude's either but try to understand, I saw many friends without love getting married and after a few years their marriage fallen apart. They hated their wives and houses and they were always in search of distraction. I want a different life; I want to have the woman that I choose beside me, a woman that will love me for who I am not for what I inherited. I want to love her with all myself and make her the mother of my children. I don't want other people to choose my wife" he finally finished.

'I hope I'm making the right decision here and that Sadie loves me back but again what love really is? Is what I'm feeling really love? Of course it is what am I thinking Sadie is beautiful and she's also sexy and seductive but are these things enough for a man to love a person? I have to stop thinking about this I had the most beautiful days in my life when I was around her why am I having doubts now?' Chris thought.

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when Anna asked "do you think Sadie loves you?"

"I haven't told her anything yet but I wish she do" Chris said honestly.

********************************************************************

Sadie's POV

I was almost near the front door of my old house when I saw my little sister coming running towards me. She hugged me almost suffocating me.

"Sadie how is you? I missed you so much, I'm happy you're back home I have so much to tell you. Did you know that Chris is back and we're already preparing for the wedding" Jude said excited to tell me everything that happened to her.

How am I going to survive here? Jude already made me a headache talking about Chris. Of course I know he's back, we saw each other almost every day since we met at the party and he kept flirting with me all the time. He looked at me with want, me not her.

We entered in the living room and sat on the sofa.

"It's hot in here "was the only thing I said since I arrived.

"Here we're on the beach and your clothes are pretty but not for this climate" my sister said as if she understood anything in fashion.

"This is from the last designs" I told her.

"Yes of course but doesn't it will be better to have something comfortable too especially for this weather?" she asked so clueless about how a real woman should wear to be sensual.

I can never imagine myself dressing like her. Look at her all dressed not even an inch of skin shown. I can't even imagine Chris looking at her with the need and want the way he always looked at me. If he's really going to marry Jude he has to find a new entertainment if he wants his needs to be pleased. Yeah she is pretty not that much that everyone makes her seem but not bad, she doesn't know how to dress and she's still a kid not a lady like me. How can Chris go for a girl like that after he saw me? I'm sure he will stay disgusted with this planned wedding.

I was brought out of my thought when my mother came to hug me and greet me I told her that Therese will make us a visit soon.

"That would be nice, I wish she will be here for my wedding" Jude said still bringing out her wedding, I really don't know how I can resist being this close to her.

"I hope Chris will get back soon so we can plan the date of the wedding" my mother said excited about this marriage.

"Aunty Anna went for a visit to see Chris, she missed him so much" once again Jude spoke.

"And she also went to buy Jude's wedding dress too "my mother told me but I didn't care, for me she can dress in a potato sack that would be a nice to see.

I had enough of their talking so I said "I saw Chris while I was there".

"Where?" Jude asked surprised and also a little bit jealous that I saw him before her, maybe she will be more if I told her how we spent the days together.

"At a friend's party" I responded.

"What did he said? Did he tell you something?" she asked me trying to see if he asked about her. Of course he didn't beautiful I was the only one his eyes and thoughts were on.

"Nothing important, he said hi and he was a real gentleman around me" I said smirking.

Jude's POV

Why is she smiling? Should I be jealous? To be honest I'm not and I'm not sure if it's because I don't love him or because I trust him.

We were now in Sadie's room alone when Sadie asked "Jude do you love him?"

"I do after all he's my promised husband" I said lying.

"But you two hardly know each other and you haven't seen each other in years. Don't forget the saying far from the eyes far from the heart" she told me smirking again.

Ok or I'm paranoid or Sadie is hiding something but I don't know what and it's driving me crazy.

"Yeah true but I like him anyway and if he doesn't love me I think he should have broke the engagement already, don't you think?" I said smiling satisfied with my answer.

Sadie's POV

Yeah that's true but maybe he will do it when he gets back. I'm sure I made him change his mind. "Yeah sure" I answered.

Jude's POV

"I'm so excited, I can't even sleep at night thinking about our wedding" I said lying of course but I knew that Sadie was making this look like it was nothing and that we were doing it because it's already planned even if that's true but I didn't want to satisfy her.

And once again I was thinking about how all this wedding felt wrong. I was brought out my thoughts when I heard Sadie shouting my name so I asked "what?"

"What were you thinking?" she asked me curious as always "I didn't knew you were that in love with Chris that when we talk about him you space out" then she smirked and continued "maybe you were day dreaming of him kissing you and.."

But I stopped her immediately I knew were she was going with this and I didn't want to hear her dirty talks right now so I said "no I was only thinking about the wedding and I was asking myself if he wants any kids".

After I finished my sentence once again I was lost in my thoughts thinking if I just really mentioned kids with Chris. I can't even see me married to him, how can I see me with his kids? But I have to if I'm going to marry him, but do I really want to give myself to him? Do I really want him to be the one to deflower me? And what is deflowering anyway? God I'm so stupid about these kinds of things, will he even want someone so inexperienced like me?

Once again Sadie brought me out of my thoughts "You know if I don't know you good enough I would think that you better close yourself in convent then marry Chris but I know you and I know you're anxious to feel his lips on yours, his breath on your skin and his touch when he tries to..." she said again going on the dirt road.

But again I cut her off I didn't like to talk about these things that should be personal "no I don't" I said "and I don't want to talk about those things. I'm going to leave I think you need to sleep".

"Jude we're both women and the only difference between us is that you're more reserved on these things " she told me and yes maybe she was right because I want these things like her but she describes them like they're not important things and you can give them to anyone.

"Good night" I told her and left not wanting to talk more about my intimate life even if I never had one.

****************************************************************

That same night I was lying in my bed with my eyes closed when someone entered my room from my balcony that faced the beach. The person walked towards my bed but I didn't bulge from where I was, I was frozen in place. I felt a body pressing on mine but I couldn't move or open my eyes to see the person in face, the only thing I could do was smell the nice cologne the person had on and I was now sure that this person was a man.

I felt his breath on face and then he placed a soft kiss on my cheek and on my nose. Then he pecked my lips and after used his tongue to lick my lips, I found myself opening my mouth letting him do what he wanted. He kissed me with passion and I kissed back and it felt nice, beautiful, amazing. Yeah maybe I exaggerated but this was my first kiss.

After a minute of kissing he begun to kiss my neck and his hands were moving down my body sending shivers down my spine. His hand now reached the bottom of my dress and he was now touching my bare legs. I was moaning at this point and I felt the need of more, but more of what? I pressed myself to him to letting him know that I wanted, him to continue but he stopped and that's when I finally found strength to open my eyes but I found no one on top of me or even in my room. It was just a dream a sweaty, full of pleasure dream. I was now realizing that Sadie was right I was leaving this guy do whatever he wanted with me without knowing who he was and the reason I did it was because I felt good but also because I felt safe and protected around him so maybe I wasn't so much a whore.

***************************************************************

The next morning I woke up, had breakfast and I was now in the living room talking to Monica my friend or maybe better she was talking I was still thinking about the mysterious guy of my dream and about his kisses and how his hands felt on my skin.

"I heard that Sadie's back" she said and I only responded with a "Yeah".

"I'm excited to see her so she can tell us stories about Paris" Monica said again and again my only response was "sure".

"Can you call her so I talk to her?" she questioned.

"Yeah" I said but I didn't move from where I was so she asked again and again until I comprehend what she was asking and answered "You have to wait if you want to see her because she went on the beach".

*******************************************************************

No one's POV

Meanwhile Sadie was walking on the beach alone but as always she didn't obeyed the rules and walked much further from home. She was now almost near the rocks when she saw a small house on the top of them and as curios as she was she went to see who lived there in a place away from streets and from people.

She was now near the house if you can call it that because it was open without door or windows but had everything any house has in it. She heard two guys' voices coming from a corner of the house so she hid behind a rock but still kept sneaking to see who lived there.

Still sneaking finally she saw a well built half naked guy who was washing himself. She saw a half naked guy of course because the other half was closed with the woods the house was made of.

That was a nice view for her not the beach her sister always admired. She was so caught in this view she had almost in front of her that she didn't noticed that the guy caught a glimpse of her.

The guy that was taking the shower called out for the other one who was also in the house "Speed" he shouted for him to hear.

Speed came with a towel in his hands and gave it to the other guy.

The other guy laughed while saying "don't turn around now but we have a visitor behind those rocks" he motioned with his head "a young lady" he continued then added "I want you to go after her and see who she is".

*******************************************************************

An hour later Jude was still talking to her friend in the living room when Sadie arrived.

"I was waiting for you to see how you are" Monica begun saying to Sadie.

"Yeah I was on the beach" she answered 'and I was enjoying a view that got me all hot' Sadie thought.

"So now that you're here how are you and how was Paris?" Monica asked.

*****************************************************************

Meanwhile speed returned back to the house of his friend with the news he wanted after following Sadie.

"So who was she?" began all curious the young brown haired, blue eyed guy.

"She went in the house of Mrs. Victoria Harrison" Speed said not really knowing who she was if she was either a visitor or something else.

"And?" the mystery guy asked again knowing there was more to be said.

"She went in from the back door, maybe she's one of her daughters or I don't really know"

"How many daughters she has?" the mystery guy asked again wanting to know if she could have been the daughter of Victoria Harrison one of which names was so powerful around there.

"Two if I'm not wrong" Speed said knowing some things about that family from the tavern he goes.

**************************************************************

That evening Sadie was in her room brushing her hair while Carmen their servant was preparing the bed for her.

Sadie looked towards Carmen and asked "Carmen do you know who lives in the house on the rocks?"

"Which house Miss" Carmen answered still preparing her bed.

"The only one there is on top of the rocks"

"You went there?" Carmen asked now turning her full attention to Sadie.

"Yes and there I saw a hot guy" Sadie said smiling and getting hot once again thinking of the mysterious guy.

"Miss you can't go there again" Carmen told her.

"Why" Sadie asked even if she knew that one of the reasons must be because she wasn't allowed to go far away from her house alone but Carmen surprised her when she answered differently.

"That guy is dangerous and he can hurt you" was the response of Carmen.

"Oh come on I don't believe you " Sadie said not believing a sexy creature like him could be dangerous and even if he was she was not going to keep away because of that and maybe it was even more interesting to get to know him 'maybe he can hurt me but it will be a pleasure hurt' Sadie thought.

"He's like the devil Miss" now Carmen said almost whispering like if someone except from Sadie was going to hear her "here everyone is afraid of him, at the port they call him Tommy Quincy"

*****************************************************************

A few days past Anna was back from her visit to Chris and Victoria went to see her.

"Hi Anna how are you?" Victoria greeted her.

"Good, I'm glad you came to visit because I need to have a talk with you" Anna said while walking with Victoria towards the living room so they could make themselves more comfortable.

"How is Chris? When is he coming back?" Victoria said wanting to know about her future son in law.

"He's good and he's coming back at the end of this month"

"Jude is so excited to see him" Victoria said not knowing what this talk Anna wanted to do was about to bring with it.

"Of course I can imagine" Anna said while making a face that worried Victoria.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Chris wants to call off the wedding with Jude" Anna said without getting around the bush.

"But why?" Victoria asked shocked about this new news.

"I don't know" Anna lied "I'm sorry this is my entire fault. For me their engagement was for real but how it seems for Chris is wasn't and he's not ready to marry her".

"God I.." Victoria couldn't finish. What was she going to say to Jude who since now never dated of give face to any other man and who did everything they told her to be the best wife for Chris?

"And there is more Victoria" Anna said now trying to bring up the real reason why this whole marriage was being stopped.

"What will be more horrified of this news" Victoria said clueless about the worst part.

"At the city Chris met a girl, he says he fell in love with her and he wants to marry her. He told me to ask for her hand in marriage" Anna said not knowing how to tell her this girl was her other daughter and that she was the reason for Jude's humiliation.

"And who is she?"

"I don't know how to tell you this" Anna begun "she's....she's your daughter Sadie" she finally said.

"My Daughter...Sadie?"

***************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tommy's POV

I was in my house when Speed came running to let me know that he saw the young lady again sneaking around my house.

"She's here again" Speed said out of his breath from the run he had.

"Who?" I questioned forgetting that yesterday there was a rich girl sneaking on me.

"The young lady that yesterday was out here sneaking around" Speed told me knowing he had to be more specific.

I never was the guy to stick to one girl. I was always around different girls and every night with a new one and if you asked me who she was the next morning I will not remember her or anything about her. Just one night stands that's all I always searched for at least since now.

"The Harrison's daughter?" I asked now interested that she was once again around my house something no one did especially a young lady with a name like hers. Yeah I had flings with rich woman but they were woman around thirties or even more not young like her.

"Yes" was all I heard Speed say before I was out of the house and near the rocks. I walked from the back way so she will not see me and I can sneak on her and see what she up to. I arrived near her and there she was sitting on a rock looking at my house trying to see if I would come out of there at least that's my thought.

"I wanted to satisfy your curiosity" I said with a smirk on my face.

She jumped up at my voice and looked at me a little scared so I continued "or you didn't want to meet me?" I asked cockily knowing that she was dying to get to know me or else she wouldn't be here again right?

"I" she begun but then she stopped; she looked at my bare chest and smirked "what made you think I want to meet someone like you?"

"I don't know but you can enlighten me, I'm sure you already asked who am I" I said once again smirking at how uncomfortable my words made her.

"No I don't" she lied.

"No, you haven't asked anyone about this strange guy who you saw yesterday in his abandoned house on the rocks." I asked not believing her especially after the interest she showed yesterday but then I played dump like her and gave her what she wanted a conversation with me "fine I tell you myself then. For some I'm the devil and for others I'm just the poor guy that lives his life on his own".

"You can be anything accept the Devil" she said nicely but flirty.

"And you're the most beautiful woman I ever saw around here" I said trying to be nice. In a way it was true because I never saw that much people up here except from guys friends and the only girl that ever came up here was still a teenager and was almost a sister to me so I never looked at her in any other way. "Can I offer you a glass of wine?" I asked in a more polite way to invite her over to my house.

"I don't drink wine" she simply answered.

"But you can keep me company or a poor guy like me isn't entitled to have such a beautiful lady next to him?" I asked trying to see her reaction but she only shook her head and smiled at me. "You don't have to be scared of me I'm not the devil in person and I know how to be a gentleman with a lady" I said while motioning for her to walk before me towards my house.

************************************************************

No one's POV

Victoria and Anna were still talking on the news of Chris rejecting Jude and wanting to marry Sadie.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her" Victoria said while thinking for a way how to tell Jude this news without hurting her.

"If you want I can talk to her" Anna offered it was difficult for her to say something so bad to Jude but after all she wasn't her child and didn't worry about her happiness.

"No" Victoria answered it was her place to make her daughter understand and be there for her when she cried after the rejection "do you think that Chris will change his mind again if he sees her?"

"I already tried anything to make him change his mind but it was useless. I'm sorry Victoria too but this is the reality, if you want you can assure Jude that there's nothing to worry about finding another good husband, I personally will search for a great guy for her. She's beautiful and with a great heart it will be no problem to find her one" Anna said trying to help how best she could the poor girl who will be heartbroken.

"Fine but please Anna we can't say anything about Sadie at least not right away maybe after a week or so"

"But I promised to Chris that I will ask her hand in marriage"

*****************************************************

Meanwhile in Tommy's house....

Tommy's POV

I was pouring myself a drink and she sat on my couch. I walked towards her and sat next to her not so close I didn't want to scare her even if she didn't look the kind of girl that scares herself so easily. She even looked comfortable around guys' maybe she was used to this kind of situation.

"A toast for you beautiful" I said while rising up my glass. I took a sip and then asked a few questions to get to know her better "so you're one of Mrs. Victoria Harrison's daughter right? What's your name?"

"Yes, I'm Sadie Harrison and you?"

"Nice name, here everyone calls me Tommy Quincy"

"And what's your real name?" she asked once again curios about my life.

"I don't have one" I simply said.

"How can it be possible?"

"I didn't have a father so no one could give me a name, my name is just Tommy and people gave me a nickname to go with it and I like it"

"But you have to know something about your family" she asked again trying to know my past but I wasn't the guy that loved to talk about the past especially with the kind of past I had.

"My family is not interesting, it would be better if we talk about you. Have you ever been at the city?" I said trying to change the subject and I think she got the message because she answered without trying to get back to what she asked.

"I lived there for years at my auntie's house but now I'm back".

"I see you're not married or engaged" I said while gesturing to her ring finger that was empty "but you must have a boyfriend".

"No I don't"

Good so I can move on with the next step "Do you like the sea?" I asked wanting to know more about her so it will be easy to get in her pants.

"I'm beginning to like it" she said seductively.

Am I wrong or is she the one trying to get in my pants "you can come with me on my boat one day" I said inviting her something I never done before it was always just about sex but I had to be more slow with her after all she was from a rich Nobel family.

"You have a boat?"

"Yes, is your sister older or younger" I found myself asking.

"She's younger, a kid but she will soon get married" she said as if she was saying to me she's out of reach but I wasn't asking because I had any interest in her, in fact I don't know her at all but if she's beautiful like Sadie I will be happy to meet her.

"So after her marriage your mother will want you to find a husband?"

"Yes, I have to get going now" she said while standing up from the couch.

"I walk you home" I said as a gentleman.

"No, no it's not necessary" she said now getting nervous about the thought that maybe someone will see her with me and I don't blame her. I wasn't of her class and I will never be even if in reality I was but not in this life.

"Don't worry I will walk you only to the beach, I know you'll be ashamed to be seen with a guy like me"

"No I didn't mean it that way" she said lying sure because I would believe a crap like that.

*********************************************************

Jude's POV

Mum was back from her visit to Auntie Anna and we were at the living room talking.

"Mum why didn't you tell me that you were visiting auntie Anna? I could have come with you" I said not understanding why for the first time she went alone "so what did she told you? How is Chris? When is he coming back?" I asked knowing they must have talked about Chris and his arrival.

"Soon" the simple response my mother gave me. She was acting strange and she was getting pale and it looked like if she was worried or something.

"You don't look good mum, are you feeling sick?"

"It's the heat that's all, I'm going in my room for a little bit and later we can talk" she told me but I wasn't convinced that it was just the heat that made my mother look so pale.

Something must have happened at Auntie Anna's house. She seemed to be hiding something from me. Did something happen to Chris? But she said he will be back soon so he was fine than what happened? Maybe I'm just being paranoid and it was really the heat after all she never lied to me before.

I left in my room and was reading a book when I heard the door of my balcony open so I immediately faced the balcony and asked "who's there?"

"It's me" Sadie said while entering my room. What was she doing out alone and why was she getting in from my balcony?

"Where have you been all day?"

"I was on the beach"

"I thought you didn't like the beach" I wondered knowing how she always hated the beach and the heat.

"I found some nice places there, where is mum?" she said trying to change the subject and for now I let it go after all it wasn't my business.

"She's in her room; she went to Auntie Anna because she's back".

"So you know how Chris is?"

"Yes, he'll be back soon"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am" I said with a fake smile than I tried to change the subject before she asked more about my feelings towards Chris "Sadie I wanted to apologize about yesterday".

"For what?" she asked as if she forgot.

"For my behavior and the way I freaked out but the thing is that I never talked about those things to anyone and you know how closed I am. Maybe to you it's easier and maybe the city helped you out to get out more your character and say things without shame, you grew up more modern then me. Here I never went out to parties and met new people I just saw the usual people my few girl friends, mum and Auntie Anna and I never talked about guys with them".

"Don't worry I understand after all I'm older and I learned to see other sides of men too" she said now a little bit too full of herself.

In that moment there was a knock at my door and my mum came in.

"You're both here" she said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes mum" Sadie answered than she asked "do you know if Carmen prepared my bath?"

"Yes she did, you can go when you want"

"Good then I leave, see you later" she said while walking towards the door, opened it and left.

"What were you talking about?" my mother asked exactly as the door closed.

"Nothing important, is there something wrong mum?" I questioned seeing the way she still was in.

"Yes" she said and I felt nervous and panicked and I now knew I wasn't paranoid before and that something really happened and what was it?

"What happened?" I said now more curious about this whole mystery.

"Jude you have to understand that....that when I and your auntie Anna planned this whole marriage thing you and Chris were bought too little." That's the way my mother start but I still wasn't getting the point to were all this was going "after we planned everything we never thought it was necessary to talk about it again but the thing is......is that when Anna went to visit Chris and she talked to him about the preparative's for the marriage he......Chris was surprised about it" she finished and that's when I understand the whole thing.

"And he doesn't want" I told her knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

"He didn't knew, I mean he did remember about the wedding plan we made for you kids but he didn't really believed it so now he doesn't think it's necessary to go on with the preparations for the wedding he's calling off" my mother said with a worried voice and thinking about my reaction to this news.

"Maybe he wants to wait a little bit more?" I asked not that I really was looking forward for the wedding but I was prepared my whole life for this thing after all.

"Maybe" my mother said but her tone wasn't with any hope that it will happen.

"I want the truth mum" I said but she kept her head down and stayed silent "So that's it Chris doesn't want me, he doesn't want to marry me and he called off the engagement" I said repeating all the conversation.

"I'm sorry sweetie but what can we do?"

"He doesn't want me" I said once again to myself "Why? Why?" I asked not because I was unhappy with the fact but because I felt hurt to be rejected by the man I scarified my youth for to be his perfect wife.

"I don't know why, even your aunty Anna is sorry for what happened" I heard my mother say.

"For all these years you both always told me that I was going to marry Chris and that I should learn that or do that to be the perfect wife for him. You made me believe that all I did was for the man that wanted to marry me so why this is happening? Why did you make me believe in that crap?" at this point I was crying but why exactly I was crying? Because I was hurt and I was falling in love with Chris or because of the humiliation and reject I've got?

"Me and your aunty never thought that we were doing something wrong with this plan" my mother told me with guilt in her voice.

"What am I going to do now? Everyone will talk about the rejection I've got and make jokes of me" I said now realizing that I was feeling only hurt by the rejection and the humiliation I have to face.

"Don't say that Jude, this wasn't your fault and neither Chris's. We can tell them that he didn't know about all this and they will understand" mum told me trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I knew the people in this area and I knew that I will be the one on their tongues for this year's gossip.

"Yeah sure so after they will feel compassion for the abandoned girl. It's not fair you could have saved me before when you planned this marriage. I grew up in the thought to be Chris's wife, I never looked at other guys and I had opportunities, so why? I never deserved something like this" I finished while crying the whole time. Who will want a girl that was rejected by the most rich and powerful guy around here?

************************************************************

No one's POV

In the evening Sadie was already in the dining room when Victoria got in.

"Where is Jude? She's not dining with us?" Sadie asked not that she really was interested in what her sister did but it was polite to ask.

"She's not feeling well" Victoria answered not really wanting to talk about why.

"Maybe it's because of her excitement that Chris will be back soon?" Sadie asked then she immediately changed the subject on her after the whole conversation she had with Tommy she thought a lot about what her mother planned for her so she asked "mum what plans do you have for me? Will I remain a single or I have to take the vows?"

"You need to have a little more patience dear I'm sure that things will change for you" Victoria said knowing that Sadie already had a proposal for her.

"How can you be so sure? I will remain all my life buried in this house" Sadie said not imagining herself dying here were no fun was.

"Your aunty told me that when you were away you met someone that is interesting in marring you" Victoria told her trying to not get into detail who this person was.

"Who an old man or a man that no one wanted?" Sadie questioned but Victoria didn't answered so Sadie continued " and all this is happening because we don't have money, and since there is no way that anyone will want me without that I prefer to marry a young strong sailor" Sadie said while thinking of Tommy.

"Please stop it don't even think crazy things like that" Victoria said not wanting her name to go down to that level "I'm not feeling well I head back in my room" she said and left towards her room.

********************************************************

Meanwhile in Jude's room......

Jude's POV

I was lying on my bed I wasn't feeling good so I didn't went down stairs to dine. I'm trying to sleep but I can't, all the thought I have right now are driving me crazy.

Why was this happening to me? Why was I feeling so sad since I'm not in love with Chris? Why I'm so angry at him after all he wasn't the one who planned it?

Maybe I'm angry and sad because I always dreamed of a guy that would love me and protect me from everything. I always dreamed of loving this person back with all my heart. I wanted to be lucky and have all this with Chris but the thing is that I never felt that we could have this thing. I was just going to marry Chris because that was what they planned for me so I must think that this wasn't a tragedy and it was destiny. I was lucky to have the chance to find the love of my life myself, the man that makes me feels good in his arms and the man I dream about.

I wish that maybe one night I can see his face when I dream about him. I feel safe in his arms and loved. I want that the dream comes true and I feel his hands on me for real, his kisses, his touch....god what am I thinking?

I have to think about Chris how he made me feel rejected, how I hate him and how much I'm angry with him but the real thing is that I don't feel these things towards him. I'm trying to feel them but I can't and the only reason is simple, I don't love him.

Maybe I am a little bit angry but just because I don't know how to face my friends and the people around here after this thing will come out in public. I will be humiliating in front of everyone. Everyone will think that I betrayed him or that I wasn't good enough for him. And I think that's true I'm not good enough, maybe I will never be good enough for anyone.

I need to plan something, something that will not make me seem as the cheater or the not perfect girl for this role. I can say that I wanted something else in my life but what?

I have to stop thinking because it's driving me insane. Maybe if I write a song about how I feel I will feel better and maybe even get an idea of what to do and say.

***************************************************************

No one's POV

In the dining room Sadie was still eating her meal and called for Carmen to ask her some things on Tommy.

"Carmen tell me something about Tommy"

"Sorry to ask Miss Sadie but why do you want to know things about that man?" Carmen asked curious that a high class girl like Sadie was interesting in Tommy's life.

"Just curious that's all, was he born here?"

"I don't know I'm not from here and I have no friends here but at the port everyone knows him".

"Is it true that he has a boat?" Sadie asked trying to find out if Tommy was honest with her.

"Yes and it's called 'The Devil'".

"'The Devil'? Nice name for a boat and tell me does he has a woman?"

"I think you better say women in plural, every woman around here is crazy about him and they say that he had even rich women at his side".

"I can't believe it" 'But who am I kidding who can resist a hot ass like his. So this is the confirmation that I wasn't the first rich girl he laid his eyes on' Sadie thought.

************************************************************

The same evening......

Tommy's POV

I went to Kwest's tavern an old friend of mine or you better say we grew up together so we're almost brothers. I had a room there so when I want to have a girl right there and then I will not have to wait and I didn't like to take my night stands home either.

I sat on the table with my friends Speed, Kyle and Wally, as always we were drinking. Sometimes when there was no much client Kwest would join and even Darius.

Yes Darius was almost a father to me, he took care of me after I left the Dutois mansion when I was young and he tought me a lot of things which some were reading writing and how to be a real gentleman. I have to say he was really patient with me because as you know I'm not that obedient guy and I never was so he had a hard time with me but he did a really good job and I will always be grateful to him.

Back to my friends we were talking and making jokes when a person entered and walked to our table. Kyle turned towards me to tell me who he was.

"Tommy he's the lawyer Fernandez"

"Hi, did Kyle tell you what we needed?" I asked not wanting to take long with this conversation.

"Yes" he simply answered me.

"Good"

"Mr. Fernandez has a friend from the American marine and he reassure us that they will leave everything pass without any problems" Kyle said telling me the details they already talked about.

"How I already said to your friend here it's better if you take the material in the early morning so that there will be less guards" Mr. Fernandez explained.

"Have you already agreed with your friend about the price?" I asked knowing that money was all to people like him.

"For him it's ok but to be honest I don't think you're offering enough for what you expect" the lawyer told me trying to get more money from me.

"I can give you 5% more but only when the material is on the boat safe" I said wanting to be sure that what I'm paying I will get them back from the shipment.

In that moment Angelica my other friend or more sister how you want to call her came towards us to talk to me but I needed to finish this business before so I told her "I will be there in a minute".

She left so we get back to our deal "only in that moment do you accept?" I asked

"Don't you trust me" he questioned me and what kind of question is that no of course I didn't, not after all the trust I gave to persons who always betrayed me and not with someone that saw just money.

"When all the material will be on 'The Devil' you will have your money" I said once again without answering his question.

"Fine we do as you wish captain" he said while nodding his head.

"So we have a deal but don't forget the most important thing, there will be no mercy for who betrays me" I said in a treating voice so he gets the point.

"You don't have to remind me, everyone knows what you're capable of"

**************************************************************

Jude's POV

The next morning I went to the Dutois mansion I needed to talk with my aunty Anna in person. A servant came to open and told me to wait in the living room and that my aunt will be there soon. I sat on the sofa and a few seconds later my aunt came in. We greeted each other with a kiss and sat down on the sofa to chat.

**************************************************************

Meanwhile at Tommy's house.....

Tommy's POV

I was getting dressed when I heard a female's voice calling for me from the living room. I kept dressing when I saw Sadie enter my bed room.

"Oh, sorry" she said acting shy while looking at my bare chest.

"Don't worry come in" I told her.

"NO, you're..." but she didn't finish what she was going to say.

I closed the button of my trousers and zipped it up then I said "if you're so shy I can put on a shirt" even if I knew she saw me before shirtless but I was acting as a gentleman.

I put on a shirt without any other word said but I saw the look Sadie gave me, so she was acting as I thought she really wanted me to stay like I was.

"The truth is that you haven't covered much" she said after eating me with her eyes.

"Don't tell me you never saw a man shirtless or unbuttoned?" I told her now bored about the fact she was acting so innocent.

"Oh yeah servants or other low class people yes but never a gentleman" she told me. Was she trying to buy me with this talk or did she really think that about me?

"And who told you I'm a gentleman? I can try to be one but I'm not one, don't worry I will never do something to miss respect you if you don't tell me to" I said honestly.

***************************************************************

Back at the Dutois mansion.....

Jude's POV

"I came here to talk to you about Chris's decision, the call off of our engagement" I began this conversation that we had to do and get over with.

"I'm sure that for you it was very...."Aunty Anna tried to say but I never let her finish.

"It was fine maybe a great relief for me" I said not really lying but was trying to safe my face.

"Reief?" she asked confused and I would be too if I were in her place after all she thought I was in love with her son.

"Yes, I was going to marry Chris just because it was planned but now that Chris calls off the whole wedding I felt better. It's been a while that I was feeling strange about the fact that I was about to marry Chris, don't get me wrong I care about Chris a lot but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him. You know without seeing him, talking to him.....I just wasn't sure, do you understand what I'm saying? " I said and until now I wasn't lying at all "I was thinking last night and I always felt another vocation in me. My vocation wasn't to marry Chris but to serve god" I said now getting out the plan I made yesterday.

"Are you saying you want to be a nun?" my aunt asked surprised.

And who blame her I was surprised too when I thought about this plan and I almost got rid of it because I didn't think it could be believed but then I told myself that it was better this way and I will never be humiliated again if I took the vows and never see a guy that I could fall for.

"Yes" was the simple and only response I could say.

*****************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jude's POV

"I think for you it's a surprise to hear me say this but it's true" I said trying to make my plan believable.

"I always thought that you were in love with Chris" my aunt said still surprised from this new news.

"Yes I do love him but not in love with him, if Chris didn't call off the wedding I would have married him because it was planned but now that he did I feel happy"

"I'm happy you took it this way, I can't describe how much worried I was and even your mother"

"I know, but now you don't have to worry anymore. If I said nothing about this before is just because I didn't want to hurt anyone and I thought that my destiny was that, I always had this vocation in me but I kept it to myself" I said while faking a smile to make it seem truer.

"Then I only have to say one thing that I'm happy for you" she told me sincerely "have you already told your mother?" She asked and that's when reality hit me what was I going to tell mum? And how will she react?

"No I wanted you to be the first one to know about my vocation"

"I'm sure Chris will be happy that he didn't make you suffer, I really am sorry Jude" she said once again.

******************************************************

No one's POV

Victoria was in her house searching for Jude but she couldn't find her so she asked Carmen "Where did Jude go, she didn't said anything?"

"No Mrs. Harrison but I think she went to the convent as always" Carmen said knowing that almost every day Jude went there to give her help if they needed.

"Yes maybe, and Sadie where is she?" Victoria now asked trying to know where her other daughter was.

"She went on the beach"

"If they come call me I will be in my room" Victoria said before leaving towards her room.

*************************************************************

Tommy's POV

I and Sadie were walking on the beach, I was talking to her but she was flirting all the time but I wasn't complaining after all that's what I wanted, to have her.

"How did you have all this information about me in just a few days?" I asked her surprised she asked so much about me.

"I asked my servant" she simple answered.

"And what else she told you about me?" I asked curious if she told her good things or bad about me.

"That not only you get women crazy around here but you also had some high class women too" she said and looked at me to see my reaction. I was a little angry that they just saw my appearance and never how I was from the inside and I think she took my anger the wrong way because she said "if I said something that offended you I'm sorry".

"Did you come here because of that?" I found myself asking, I never was the type to trust people after all.

"What?" she questioned acting offended "you really offend me like that" she said and turned to leave but I grabbed her and turned her back towards me.

First I looked at her and I saw the way she looked back and I knew I wanted her and she wanted me too so without another thought I gave in and kissed her. Not passionately because it wasn't about passion but it was a kiss of lust, of want, of sex after all I didn't know what passion is.

*********************************************************

No one's POV

After the kiss Sadie wanted more but she had to make him want her more and maybe even fall for her so she left running towards her house. She entered from the back balcony of her room and went towards her bed.

'God I loved the way that kiss felt and I want more. I think I'm falling for him and I want him to be mine, just mine and no one else. I think I'm in love with Tommy Quincy' Sadie thought.

*********************************************************

Jude's POV

After my talk with Aunty Anna I went to the convent to talk with the sister in charge of the convent.

"God bless you child, sister Jade told me you wanted to talk to me" the sister in charge told me.

"Yes sister I wanted to ask your permission to come in the convent to take my votes" I said a little bit shaky from the decision I was doing.

"Aren't you planning your wedding?" she asked then continued "I heard that Mr. Chris Dutois will be back in town soon".

"Yes it's true but I decided I don't want to get married anymore. I have had this vocation for long now and I'm willing to do as I feel, to serve god" I said trying to sound convincing.

"But even in marriage you can serve god" she told me not really understanding this change at this point after so much years of our planned wedding.

"Yes I know but I want to come here in the convent and take the vote, it's the true please let me do what my vocation is" I said once again trying to convince her and begging for her to tell me yes.

************************************************************

No one's POV

At the Harrison's house Anna came to talk to Victoria about Jude. Sadie was coming down from her room when she heard the conversation between the two ladies.

"Jude told you this?" Victoria asked surprised that her daughter didn't go to her with this news first.

"Yes she came to talk to me this morning" Anna said.

"No it can't be true; Jude can't close herself in a convent. She wants to take the vote?" Victoria asked again trying to get this information all in.

Sadie was now at the bottom stair and was laughing when she heard her mother's question "what Jude wants to be a nun?"

"You haven't said hi to your aunt, Sadie" Victoria said making her daughter and now the future wife of Anna's son be more respectful towards her aunt.

"Oh sorry aunty, it's always a pleasure to see you" Sadie said politely.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Sadie, you look good as always" Anna said polite as she could because she never liked that much Sadie especially her ways to talk and act around people.

"So what were you saying about my sister, is it true that she wants to be a nun?"

"That's what it looks like" Victoria answered still not believing her ears.

"No it can't be possible, have you told Chris about this?" Sadie asked not believing that after Jude said she loved Chris she would change her mind in just days.

"Yes Chris already knows" Anna responded to Sadie's question.

"He's back?" asked again Sadie interested now in Chris.

"No I told him when I visited him" Anna answered.

"I can't understand until yesterday Jude only talked about this wedding and she was excited about it" Sadie said still thinking there was something else that she didn't know about and that made Jude take this decision.

"But she changed her mind" simply responded Anna again.

"Yes, and when?" Sadie asked as if accusing them that they were the cause for Jude's choice.

"Please Sadie you can't talk to your aunt like this and it's none of your business" Victoria said not accepting the rudeness Sadie was putting.

"Yeah sorry but I didn't pretend to hear something like this" Sadie tried to justify her rudeness.

"Neither does us" Anna said before saying her goodbyes and left.

'What's going on here I know they're hiding something from me but what? I can't believe that this is Jude's decision, she never talked about being a nun and she always dreamed of a family with kids of her own. Even if sometimes she acts all saint I know she dreamed about Chris to make her feel like any women would want to feel, in a man's arm' Sadie thought.

Sadie got out of her thought and asked her mother "can I know what really happened now?"

"What you heard already, Jude's wants to take the votes so she broke off the wedding" Victoria tried to make Sadie believe so Jude will not feel humiliated even in front her sister.

"But why?" Sadie asked again she really wanted to hear the real reason to all this craziness.

"Because she said she felt the vocation in her"

"But she told me that..."

But Victoria cut her before she continued she had enough of all these questions so she said "yes but she changed her mind and please don't ask more questions and don't say anything to Jude about this if she doesn't talk about it herself".

*********************************************************

Jude's POV

I was now in the chapel of the convent waiting for father Dominic to arrive. I was thinking about what this decision meant that my dreams were destroyed and I will never have the love and kids I always wanted.

I was brought out of my thoughts when father Dominic came in and talked to me "I'm sorry I left you waiting Jude but I was talking to someone else" he told me then continued "the sister told me that you took a decision to take the votes it's that true?"

"Yes" I said while trying to not look in his eyes after all I was lying and making a sin in front of a priest was worst than doing one at all.

"I'm surprised about this decision" he told me and so was I.

"Why father?" I asked even if I already knew the answer why.

"Do you want to confess or do you prefer that we talk?" he asked me

"I prefer to talk" I said knowing that it wasn't the right time to confess when I was making sins.

"I know you since you were little Jude, I know you respect god" he told me and I was feeling guilty about this whole lie "I know that you're a gorgeous creature of god and a good person but I never saw you interested in the votes" he finished.

"It's because I felt the vocation a few days ago" I tried to justify.

"A few days ago? When?" he asked as if he knew I was lying and there was something more why I was doing this.

"I..." but I couldn't finish.

"Don't you think you're doing this decision in a hurry? Calling off the wedding days away from it to be in convent isn't something light to take; I think it's better if you think about it a little bit longer. What's happening to you Jude?" he asked and I'm sure he felt me tense up when he asked that.

"Please father it's necessary that I stay here I feel that I need to escape the world and find some peace" I said for the first time honestly.

"Jude the convent isn't a place where you enter to escape the world but for the joy to serve god" he told me and I already knew that but I needed to use it for my safeness too.

"But that's what I want to do father" I said trying to convince him to accept.

"Ok then" he said

"So you're accepting me in the convent?" I asked a little bit shocked that he accepted without further questions.

"What I'm going to do is tell you to think about it carefully and next week if you're still in the same opinion to get in the convent we talk about it then ok? God bless you Jude" he told me before he left.

I was happy with his answer at least he gave me hope that there will be a chance that he accepted my vows.

***************************************************

Tommy's POV

In the afternoon I went to the mall with Kyle and there I saw Sadie with her servant buying some material for her dresses. When she saw me she smiled at me and I smiled back but I kept walking towards Kwest's tavern where we were heading.

********************************************************

Jude's POV

I was back home now and I went in my room thinking about what happened and how I felt about all this.

I'm not feeling happy with this decision and neither a little bit better as I thought I would be. I was doing this to save my face from people but I was renouncing to what I always wanted a life full of love near a guy who loved me back and kids I would have with him. I'm afraid I'm making a mistake with this decision this will change my life completely and all my dreams. But then again who will take as his wife a girl that was rejected before by someone else?

********************************************************

Tommy's POV

I and Kyle were now at Kwest's tavern and we sat by a table when Angelica came towards us and I was angry with her and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Kwest had to go out and he told me to give a hand to Wally" she said.

"I already told you that I don't want you here" I told her it wasn't a place for a beautiful teenager like her.

"At this time there are no drunken guys" she told me knowing why I was so angry at her.

I gave up fighting with her so I called Wally to bring me and Kyle two beers.

When Angelica left to continue what she was doing Kyle asked me "why don't you take her away from here if you care so much about Angelica?"

"And take her where?" I asked him.

"At your house"

"No there's no place for her there and Kwest was suppose to take care of her at least that's what I pay him for"

Changing the subject Kyle asked "when are we leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"It's a lot of material we've got this time and if everything goes as planned we will come back rich" Kyle told me excited about the money we could bring back with this trip.

"Always if our friend Fernandez doesn't betray us" I said still not really trusting the guy.

"NO I don't think he will betray us, in this moment he needs money and we're giving that to him. So who was the lady in the mall?" he asked now curios about the look me and Sadie shared at the mall.

"One of Mrs. Harrison's daughters"

"The one getting married?"

"No she told me that only her sister was engaged, since when do you know all this stuff about high class people?"

"From when Rose (his sister) had began working at the house of one of the high class people, when I see her at my mother's house she always talks about what happens in the life's of the rich people. Even if Mrs. Harrison doesn't have money in a way or another she made sure that her daughter could marry one of the richest guys in town"

"Who Chris Dutois?" I asked now interested in the conversation.

"Yes him"

"Don't tell me he's already back?" I asked hoping not to see him so soon.

"So you're the one that got information this time and something I didn't knew about, I didn't even know he wasn't in town"

********************************************************

Jude's POV

I was still in my room and I was now writing a song to get my feeling out. There was a knock at my door so I hid the songs book and my mum came in.

"Jude why didn't you tell me you where back?" my mother begun "I can't believe what you're doing; it's crazy you're too young and you can't close yourself in a convent. Aunty Anna promised that she will find you a husband" my mother said not letting me say something until now.

"It's not about this mum, I don't want another husband in fact I don't want anyone" I said now getting angry at how they make it seem easy just to change a husband with another "How can you pretend me to confront people, to see them looking at me and know that they heard about Chris's rejection towards me? I can't look at them and see compassion towards me or even worst see them look at me as if I cheated on him. I cared about Chris and he put me through all this and I'm not willing to care for someone else and end up in this same situation"

Yes that's why I made this decision to take the votes because I don't want to fall in love with someone that will break my heart and make me feel much worst then I feel right now. I can't be rejected for the second time.

"You're saying this because you never met another guy" she told me and it was true I never met another guy but I wasn't willing to meet someone right now after this rejection and humiliation.

"And I don't want to. Please mothers don't insist I don't want to talk anymore about this. I felt hurt, rejected and humiliated and I want to die right now. Death will be the best cure to make me feel free.

***********************************************

Tommy's POV

I was at the bar talking with Angelica still on the same topic we talked about before.

"Kwest didn't know who to leave here with Wally and Tim is sick" she tried to justify Kwest's motives why he left her here when he knew perfectly that I was paying him to keep her away from a place like this.

"I don't care he knows that I don't want you here and give drinks to drunken guys and even more to leave you here alone. Now go to your room" I said ordering her to leave.

"But Tommy..." she tried but I cut her off.

"I told you go to your room" I said once again and this time she just did what I told her then I turned towards Wally and said "tell Kwest to come to me when he gets back ok?"

****************************************************

Jude's POV

"And what did father Dominic said about this decision?" mum asked again after I told her that I went and talked to the sister and father Dominic.

"That I need to think better but I already made my decision. Please mum I need your help, if father Dominic asks you if it's true I have this vocation tell him yes. If they don't accept me I don't know how I can live with this shame. Have you already told Sadie?" I asked now wondering if my sister knew anything about this.

"Yes she heard me and Aunty Anna talking but we told her that you were the one that changed your mind about the wedding"

"And she believed you?" I asked after all we talked about this marriage and I told her that I was happy to get married to Chris.

"I don't know but she's your sister Jude you can..." but I didn't let her finish I knew my sister and I knew this will be a good thing for her to make me feel more ugly and unwanted. This will make me feel worst then going in public after the words comes out.

"No mum please no one has to know no one promise me"

"Fine Jude I promise"

************************************************

No one's POV

Sadie and Carmen arrived from their shopping and were in the living room.

"I hope your mother will not yell at me because we came back late" Carmen said to Sadie.

"Don't worry tell her it was my fault and don't even try to tell her that those clothes are mine do you understand? Now take them in your room and give them to me when I tell you" Sadie said while giving her the short clothes she bought for when she will go visit Tommy again.

Carmen left towards the kitchen when Victoria came down stairs and went in the living room were Sadie was.

"How long have you been back?" Victoria asked.

"A long now and Jude?" Sadie asked trying to change the subject from on her.

"She's in her room"

"I go to talk to her then"

"No she had a huge headache let's leave her sleep until tomorrow morning then she will be better" Victoria said trying to keep Sadie away from Jude because she knew Jude needed time by herself right now.

*****************************************************

Tommy's POV

The next day I was swimming when I saw Sadie lying down on the beach taking some sun tan.

I got out of the water and walked towards her and there she was lying in very sexy clothes. She wore a blue see trough shirt and a black mini skirt. I wanted her right there and then when I saw her like that and I wasn't talking about love but just lust for sex.

After a minute she opened her eyes and saw me and smiled.

"You're enjoying the sun? Why don't you join me and take a swim?" I asked.

"The sea scares me" she said and I wasn't sure if it was true or just a thing to make me beg for her.

"I know a place very quiet" I told her now I wanted to be straight forward to her and see her reaction. I offered my hand to her to help her up to see if she accepted and she did. We went to swim in a place I knew no one would come. She was in her bra and panties at this point and after some few minutes of swimming she got out of the water and went on the sand waiting for me.

I saw her waiting for me still in her underwear and I took it as an invitation to do what I wanted with her. I got out of the water and walked towards her with lust filled in my eyes. I started to kiss her and one thing led to another and we had sex and it wasn't her first time for her but I already knew that after the way she acted with me I knew she had experiences with other guys.

*********************************************************

Jude's POV

When I got back from church I found my friend Monica waiting for me in the living room.

"You know I was dying here waiting for you it's been days now that I didn't see you. You look sad and pale is something wrong?" Monica asked me.

"Yeah I was a little bit sick" I lied once again, in these few days I became a liar something I never was before and a good one too because people seems to believe my lies.

"Oh I'm sorry if I knew before I would have come to see you, but tell me do you have any news about Chris? I'm so curious to know" she said not knowing about all the disaster that happened in these two days.

"I decided to call off the engagement" I told her without hesitation after all I have to get it out now.

"What Jude have you lost your mind? And why?" she asked a little pissed off at me for the decision I told her I made.

"Because I want to go to the convent" I simply said.

"In the convent? You mean you want to take the votes?" she asked me shocked.

"Yes"

"But why?" she asked again and I knew that I will answer more questions like these in the future.

"I have the vocation"

"No I can't believe this, this must be a joke" she said not understanding why I made this choice when I was going to marry a rich, powerful and handsome guy.

"I understand your surprise but it's all true and there are no jokes in it"

************************************************

Tommy's POV

I was still sitting on the beach when Sadie got up and got dressed. I put on my trunks and walked towards her and said "I hear your sister is getting married with the richest guy in town, Chris Dutois".

"Not anymore she called off the marriage to take the votes" she told me and I was surprised that a girl could prefer to be a nun than be with a rich guy that can give her all she wanted.

"He must be rude if his fiancée preferred to get in a convent then be his wife" I told her wanting to know if she knew him.

"No not at all, Chris is a very cute guy and a real gentleman" she described him well so she knew him.

"When did you saw him? Where?" I asked wanting to know if he was back.

"I met him in the city at a party, are you jealous?" she questioned me smiling in a way as if she thought I was jealous because I loved her.

Of course I wasn't I just didn't liked the guy but I answered "even if you were the one who searched me, remember that now you're mine" I said possessively. A thing I had in me was my possessiveness of the things I had even if they weren't that important to me.

*************************************************

No one's POV

Mrs. Harrison went to the convent to talk to father Dominic about Jude.

"I'm sorry I had to call you but I was surprised about the sudden decision Jude made" father Dominic began their conversation.

"To take the vows?" Victoria asked.

"Yes and that's why I wanted to talk to you. I think that she's making a quick decision and without any explanation. Did something happen to her?" father Dominic asked trying to get the truth of all the sudden change from Victoria.

"No nothing happened" Victoria lied trying to keep the promise she made to Jude.

"To dedicate yourself to god it's not something easy and this decision must be considered carefully and made without any doubt"

"Look father I don't understand her decision either just like you and I even tried to talk to her but it was useless. The only thing she told me was that she felt this vocation to serve god"

"I still can't understand, Jude was engaged since yesterday and was getting married. I think that something must have happened to make her change her mind and take this choice" father Dominic insisted knowing for sure that there must be something they weren't telling him.

"What can I tell you father, she said she thought about this and that her destiny was to serve god so please father help her"

"I'm not convinced Victoria and neither the sister is"

"Please father she's so anxious to take the vows and if you don't leave her I know she will be unhappy. I think it will be god to tell us if her vocation is for real or not but she can just try for now. Please" Victoria begged for the happiness of her daughter even if she didn't agree herself in this choice.

*****************************

No one's POV

After her little talk with Tommy, Sadie was back at her house. She entered from her back balcony so no one could see her and give her a lecture so she immediately went to change her exposed clothes she wore to seduce Tommy.

Meanwhile Jude was in the living room reading a book after her friend left the house.

Sadie came down stairs and saw Jude reading so she walked towards her and asked "who came to see you?"

"Just a friend" Jude answered in a distant voice.

"Jude what happened to you? Why did you change your mind and now you want to go close yourself in a convent?" Sadie asked wanting to know why all this mystery.

"I just changed my mind that's all" Jude tried but it was useless with Sadie.

"But how could you? Since two days ago you said you love Chris, do you want me to believe that now you...."

Jude didn't give her the time to finish before she interrupted "please stop it; I don't want to talk about it. I changed my mind because I made a mistake before and that's it".

'I know there is more than they are telling me but I can't understand why lie to me. I will never believe this thing that Jude wants to be a nun by her choice. I'm sure that something happened that made her take this decision and now that she made this choice I'm sure that no one can get her back on track because she's too stubborn to listen to anyone.' Sadie thought while looking at Jude reading once again.

***********************************************

Tommy's POV

I was in my bedroom changing when I heard Kwest calling my name and

I answered "I'm in the bedroom."

He came in my room and began by saying "I'm sorry I came only now

but I had to wait for Tim to come first."

"How is your leg?" I questioned first because he had an accident and

first of all I wanted to know how he was feeling before getting to the

point.

"I still have some pain but I'm wishing that the doctors did good job

with it".

"Good" I said and I was sincere I was happy that he was feeling better

then I got to why I asked him here and said "when I asked you to take

care of Angelica you knew I didn't want her to be left around drunken

guys".

"Yeah I know" he answered and then continued "but they had called

me to solve a problem and I had to leave urgently".

"And why didn't you ask Wally to take care of the tavern by himself?"

"You know he's not that good, he doesn't even know how to count a

bill" Kwest tried to reason.

"Listen to me carefully Kwest, I don't want Angelica around the guys

that come in your tavern" I said in a commanded voice as I did the first

time I asked him to take care of her. After all I had the right I was

paying for her safety.

"Fine T I promise you that this will never be repeated but for me she's a

problem to keep her there" he told me and I knew he was right but I

didn't have another place to take her or another option.

"I pay you for this right?" I asked him because I didn't want to argue

about this.

"Yeah and I'm grateful for your help in money but every time there is a

fight I'm always worried that someone goes upstairs and find her. If you

want the truth Tommy I prefer if she stays with you. Why don't you

bring her here? She will be happy to join you, after all that's what she

always wanted and if you don't want try search a place for her where

she could work. Angelica is not a little girl anymore she grew up and

became beautiful lady and if something happens to her while she's with

me you will hear nothing and no one and just kill me in the instant." He

finished.

It was true what he was saying all of it and I could even kill him if

something happens to her because she's as a sister to me and I don't

want anything bad to happen to her but where can I take her? Where

can I ask for work for her? She has a very difficult character and no one

will give her a chance.

************************************

No one's POV

In Sadie's room Sadie was taking a bath and Carmen was there with her

putting some petal roses in the bath tub.

"Miss Sadie why do you need rose petals?" Carmen asked curious

about why rich people sometimes do crazy stuff.

"To come out of the bath perfumed of roses" Sadie answered then she

asked "did my mother get back home?"

"Yes she's in Jude's room, they are talking"

Changing the whole subject Sadie asked "Carmen do you know a good

doctor around here a one that no one knows?"

"Yes there's one near the prison"

"And what's his name?" Sadie asked again.

"Her name is Antonia, why?" now Carmen asked curious why Sadie

needed a doctor and more specific why a doctor that no one rich

people knew.

"I need to see her" Sadie said ignoring her question but once again

Carmen asked "why?"

Knowing Carmen will insist to know why Sadie made an accuse and said

"because sometime I have huge back aches and I want to see if she can

give me something to relief the pain".

Believing all the things Sadie told her Carmen answered "I don't think

it's a good idea Miss Sadie, I think you better go to a real doctor, a good

one. She's just a doctor for the poor people and I don't think your

mother will agree with you to go to her".

Sadie laughed at how stupid sometimes poor people were and said

"but who told you that she will know? I'm not going to tell her and

neither will you" she ordered now in a serious tone.

**************************************

Jude's POV

I was in my room when my mother came in after she went to talk to

father Dominic.

"So what did father Dominic tell you? Will he accept me in the

convent?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"After I had a conversation with the father I talked with sister Brigit and

I convinced her" my mother said of course with no excitement in her

voice.

"Thank you" I simply said to my mother but I wasn't feeling happy or

excited or anything. I just felt numb. "When do I have to go?" I asked

even if I wasn't looking forward to close myself in a convent.

"Whenever you want" my mother answered.

"Tomorrow" I said wanting to get all this over with.

"Jude I want you to think carefully about this before you make this

step".

"I already took my decision mum and this will be my destiny. I want to

be in the convent before Chris gets back, I just don't want to meet with

him" I said and it was all true. I will feel more humiliated if I see him

personally.

"But Jude...." my mother tried to say but I cut her off.

"No mum, please try to understand me"

"Ok fine it's your life and your choice. I just hope that you're taking the

right path and god be with you" my mother said with surrender from

trying to persuade me.

"I'm sure this is the right choice and I'm sure all this happened because

god wanted me to serve him" I said more to myself than my mother.

"But what if...." my mother was about to ask but I didn't gave her the

chance to finish.

"Mum this is my destiny, this is what I want" I reassured her with my

lies.

*************************************

No one's POV

In the evening Sadie and Victoria were dining alone because Jude was

preparing her things so she will leave to the convent in the morning.

Sadie still wanted to know the real reason why her sister wanted to

become a nun and an idea why Jude made this decision came to her

and now she was telling her mother to see if her theory was right.

"This whole story of Jude becoming a nun is not convincing and I think

the real reason why she made this choice was because when aunty

Anna went to visit Chris he called off the engagement. Am I right?"

Victoria was surprised at first to how could Sadie have found out but

then she acted as if she was crazy to think something like that and

answered "how can you even think something like that Sadie? This is

crazy Chris will never do something like that to your sister."

"Sorry but I don't believe in the other stuff you told me" Sadie

responded.

Victoria didn't know what to answer so she changed the subject to

something she was dying to know "so tell me Sadie did you met with

him many times in the city?"

"Who Chris?" Sadie asked acting clueless to whom her mother was

talking about.

"Yes who else" Victoria said annoyed with her daughter's act as if she

didn't knew who she was talking about.

"I think we met two or three times"

"And how did he act towards you?" Victoria asked once again.

"Good but why all these questions? And why are you looking at me like

that?" Sadie asked now getting suspicious to why her mother was

asking so many questions about her and Chris.

"Me?" Victoria asked now she was the one acting as if there was

nothing more and that she wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sure you know something else but you don't want to tell me" Sadie

said trying to see her mother's reaction but Victoria answered in a calm

tone "because there's nothing else to say than I already told you".

************************************

Jude's POV

In the morning I and my mum went to the convent so I could begin my

term before getting the votes.

We arrived there and we were standing in front of the door when my

mother asked "what if sister Brigit thinks you came too early?"

"But you said that she told you that I could come whenever I wanted

right?" I questioned while ringing the bell of the convent.

"Yes but...."

She didn't finish because she was cut off when the door opened. The

sister that opened the door took us in a room and left for just few

seconds and returned saying "sister Brigit told you that you can stay. I

will take you in your room when you're ready with your mother".

She left once again and immediately my mother told me "Jude sweetie I

think this was a mistake. I'm feeling this is wrong why you don't come

back home and think more about it before you stay here?"

"No mum I've made my decision. I'm nervous too but I'm sure it will

pass. Here I will be safe, I know this convent since I was a kid and the

entire sisters know me, I will be fine here." I said reassuring once again

my mother even if I was afraid myself.

"But what if you....." my mother tried to persuade me once again but

once again I cut her off and said "No mum please not another word".

I hugged her and kissed her before I left the room and went with the

sister towards my room where my new life was going to be.

*****************************************

No one's POV

Meanwhile at the Harrison's house Sadie was up and having breakfast when she asked Carmen "do you know where Jude is?"

"She went out this morning with your mother and she had a suitcase in her hand"

"And they didn't tell you anything about what was going on?"

"No what should they tell me?"

"How it seems my sister wants to take the votes" Sadie said laughing "she wants to become a nun".

"Nun? But what about the marriage between her and Mr. Chris?"

"There will be no marriage" Sadie answered with a smirk on her face.

********************************************

Tommy's POV

I asked for Spied to go get Angelica for me because I needed to talk to

her and now she's here with me. She sat on the chair in front of me and

looked at me smiling.

I smiled back at her but then got back my serious face and told her "you

can't stay more at Kwest's tavern".

"So you want me to come live here with you? Is that what you want

Tommy?" she asked excited.

"No I will take you to work with a good family" I said and her

excitement disappeared.

"But why?" she asked and then continued "I want to stay here with

you, I want to take care of your house, prepare food for you and wash

your clothes. Why do you want me to go with someone else?"

"I have Speed to do all that for me"

"But I can be...." she tried to say but I cut her off I already knew what

she was going to refer to but I couldn't imagine to do that to her at

least not now after I got to know her and I see her as my sister.

"No, if I helped you to leave the life of a prostitute is because I wished

for you to find a good man one day that will loves you and take care of

you" I said trying to make her see my point and how much I cared for

her.

"I don't want another man in my life. I just want that you and me...."

she tried to say once again but once again I had to cut her off.

Why couldn't she understand that I love her only in a brotherly way?

"I told you no" I said now more loudly than before I was getting mad

because I wasn't proud of what I did with her in the past. "What

happened between us before it was a mistake, it should have never

happened. Now you're not a little girl anymore and you're not the kind

of girl that sells herself for money. You've changed and if you come

here to live with me everyone will think that you're that same girl you

once were".

"I don't care what people......" she stubbornly tried to fight.

"But I do, don't you wish to get married, to have a family, to have

kids?" I asked her.

"The only think I want is stay with you. I can even sleep outside, I can

serve you when you're here and wait for you while you're away. Please

Tommy take me with you." Angelica begged once again.

**************************************

Jude's POV

I was in my new room at this point and the sister that escorted me was next to me and said while pointing towards the dress that was on the bed "this is your dress, when you finish to get dressed go to the mother and she will explain to you what you should do".

After that she left my room and I was left alone with just a nun dress lying on the bed staring at me. I was scared and looking at the dress I knew it wasn't made for me but I had to do this I had no choice. If I go back from this decision people will really think that I'm crazy even if myself I'm getting to think that I'm becoming one. This is what I decided and now I have to be strong and do what has to be done. This is my future and i have to learn to accept that.

******************************

Tommy's POV

"I already told you Angelica, no I can't marry you. I risk my life everyday

and I have a lot of enemies that wants me death and I never follow the

law. I don't even have a name to offer to my wife" I told her and I was

sincere and I think that these things were things that kept me away

from falling in love and of course I never found the right girl either but

if I gave myself a chance maybe I could one day if I become rich and

change my life.

"You know I don't care about these things" Angelica responded me.

"But I do and I don't want to talk about this anymore. When I get back

from this trip I will find you a good family where you can work" I told

her but she just looked away from me so I told her "Angelica look at

me" when she did I continued " you have to trust me on this, I'm doing

it for your own good".

Exactly when I finished Sadie came in without even calling or anything.

She looked at me with anger and I noticed why. I had my hand under

Angelica's chin of when I made her look at me and I think she thought

of something else that I was doing but I didn't care. I was doing nothing

wrong and even if I did I don't care after all me and Sadie we're not

together.

"I'm sorry I interrupted I didn't know that you were occupied" she said

and took off running.

"Wait Sadie" I tried to call her but she didn't stop. I wanted to explain

to her not because I was worried about her feelings but because I was

afraid she would tell something that will put Angelica in bad position.

"Who's she?" Angelica asked and that's when I looked back at her.

Then she continued "It's because of her you don't want me right? I

presume she rich and with a good name" she finished but I said nothing

to her and let her talk.

******************************

Jude's POV

I was finally dressed as a nun and walk out of my room and towards the

sister office. I knocked and the sister called me in. I sat in the chair

opposite of her's and she begin talking.

"You know the rules Jude and there are several but you can describe

them in two words work and praying. That's all we do here do you

understand your role?" the sister asked.

"Yes" I simple answered.

"Good now you can begin your road towards god" after saying that to

me I thanked her and stood up to leave but she called me back and said

"Jude father Dominic is waiting for you in the chapel so you can

confess" I thanked her once again and left the office.

While walking towards the chapel I was thinking about my confession I

had to do. But what I will confess? I can't confess the lies I just told

because that would mean to be thrown out of here and I can't afford

that to happen. But could I lie once again and especially while I'm

confessing?

*****************************

No one's POV

Sadie was back home after her took off when she saw Tommy with

another woman. She went immediately in her room angry and

slammed her hands on her dresser while shouting "fuck him, he's a

beast, a man whore, a devil. What was he thinking that he can treat me

like the others he has been with? He's wrong if he thinks that, I will

show him how to treat a real girl".

****************************


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No one's POV

Chris was finally back in town and was greeted by his mother at their mansion.

"Welcome home son, I'm so happy to have you back home" Anna said while hugging Chris close

to her. She had missed him in these years and she even felt lonely sometimes.

"I'm happy to be back too and I'm missed you so much" Chris said sincerely to his mother. He

was glad to finally be back home and to stay and be the one in charge of the family.

They pulled out of their hug and stepped towards the living room where they found their

servant waiting with some fresh drinks on a tray.

"Do you remember her?" Anna asked Chris while motioning towards the young lady that was

waiting for them to take the drinks.

Chris shook his head no so Anna continued and said "she's Mike's nephew Luana".

"Ah, how are you Luana?" Chris asked politely after remembering who the young lady was.

"Good thanks, I'm happy you're back sir" Luana said a little bit shy from her handsome owner "I

leave you two alone now, if you'll excuse me" Luana finished and with that she left towards the

kitchen to continue her job.

"She's my personal servant" Anna said once Luana was out of sight.

Chris didn't cared too much about their servant and he had other questions he needed to ask

and that were bugging him in these days. "I came back sooner mum because I heard nothing

from you. I hope you already told Jude about my decision, have you arranged everything?"

Chris asked with hope that his mother did everything before he returned.

"I did but not everything is done" Anna answered.

"What's not done?"

"I haven't asked Sadie if she wants to marry you".

"Why?" Chris asked once again not really understanding why she told Jude about his choice but

said nothing to Sadie about his want to marry her.

"Can't you understand that the choice you took put Jude in so much crap? She took it so hard

that she even...." but she stopped now realizing why Jude made the choice to be a nun.

"Please mum continue, what happened to Jude" Chris asked now a little bit concerned that his

actions hurt this innocent girl.

"She decided to retire in a convent, she wants to be a nun" Anna said a little bit sad for the girl

she once wanted to be his son's wife.

"I never thought she would have taken it this way" Chris said and he was being honest. He

thought that Jude felt like him trapped in this planned marriage, he never thought that maybe

she wanted this wedding with him.

"She always thought that one day you and her will be married and when she heard that you

were back in the city she was excited to see you again. To be honest I feel sorry for her and I

didn't have the courage to tell her about your choice myself. It was your aunt Victoria that took

care of it and the day after she came here to talk to me." Anna told him trying to make him see

what took place in these days since she came back from visiting him.

"Was she mad or angry with me?" Chris asked, he didn't want Jude to hate him for his decision.

"No, of course not. Jude is not that kind of girl; she's a very nice girl, well educated and with a

big heart." Anna said with admire in her voice towards the girl.

"Have you told her anything about Sadie?"

"No I didn't have the chance and I don't think it was the right timing. She was humiliated

enough for one day and she took your decision with dignity." Anna said then she continued and

looked at Chris "I saw Sadie, she's beautiful but I think that Jude would be a better wife. Jude is

very beautiful too, she's gentle, generous and she's kind. Why don't you talk to her Chris?"

"Why?" Chris asked his mother and continued "I don't see why I should. I'm sure Jude is exactly

like you just described her but now my eyes had land on someone else and I think about Sadie

constantly. I didn't want to hurt Jude but I had to meet Sadie in the city and now I'm crazy

about her."

"But I'm sure that if you see Jude you...." Anna tried again but Chris cut her off.

"Even if Jude is the most beautiful girl on earth it's too late. I fell for Sadie and I want to marry

her" Chris said this time in a more order way than a simple discussion between him and his

mother.

"Fine if you're so sure about your decision" Anna responded finally defeated.

"I am sure mother" Chris said this time in a softer tone.

"Ok then, I will ask for her hand. When I saw Jude she told me to give you a message" Anna told

Chris and he was looking at her with more interest this time what was this message about? That

she never wanted to see him again? No that was impossible because his mother told him that

Jude wasn't that kind of girl so what was this message?

"She asked me to tell you thank you for your decision of course because of her vocation to be a

nun".

"She told you that?" Chris asked surprised by Jude's message.

Anna nodded her head yes and Chris spoke again "and you think it was the truth? Or was this a

way for her to get out from this situation?"

"I really don't know" Anna answered, she herself was confused if this was an excuse or really a

vocation.

"Then if it's true I'm happy I took this decision even if it never was my intention to hurt anyone

especially Jude" Chris ended their conversation.

******************************

Jude's POV

In the evening I went to talk to father Dominic. He asked to see me again so I went in his office

that was in the same convent I was in.

"I think you made a mistake by coming here Jude" father Dominic began again pointing out that

he wasn't agreeing with my choice to become a nun.

"Why father? You always say that god take the people that are suffering in his hands and help

them" I told him making him note that in that moment I needed help.

"Yes that's true but to make everyone believe that your vocation was what made you call off

the wedding is a sin" he said accusing me of what I was doing.

"But what if I wasn't engaged to Chris? Maybe I would have come here before" I told him once

again lying and more sins to go.

"That is another excuse you're making but both you and me know that it's not true. Your

vocation is not sincere and you were pushed from the anger and humiliation and this is not the

right way to be close to god" he told me and I wasn't sure if what he said was just what he

thought or if he heard something from outside about what really happened that brought me to

this choice.

******************************

No one's POV

Darius went to the Harrison's house to visit Victoria. Victoria opened the door for him and

invited him in. They sat in the living room and began to talk when Sadie came down stairs. She

greeted Darius politely and Darius was a little surprised to see how grown up Sadie looked. He

haven't saw her for years since she was away and it was a surprise to see a lady from a little girl

he last saw. But of course Darius wasn't the only one that didn't recognized Sadie because

neither Sadie did.

"Yes finally my oldest daughter is back home" Victoria said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you" Darius told Victoria and proceeded "now you will not be left alone after

Jude's departure with her husband. Oh, I was about to forget I received from the bank, you can

use the money whenever you want".

"I thank you for your help but Jude is not going to get married anymore" Victoria said a little bit

sad for her daughter and shy from what this will become after it will get out.

"Why?" Darius asked without thinking. He heard from them a few days ago and everything was

fine. They were excited about this marriage and Victoria even told him that Jude was in heaven

for this wedding, so what happened?

"See Jude was in doubt about some things" Victoria said but she had to say more after the

confused look Darius gave her. "She didn't know if she had to keep the promise she made to

marry Chris or to go for what she was feeling, the vocation to become a nun. Finally she

decided to go for the last choice".

"Her vocation?" once again Darius asked surprised by this new revelation.

"Yes this morning she left to the convent" Victoria said with sadness evident in her voice.

******************************

Jude's POV

I was in the beautiful chapel that was in the convent. I felt the need to pray and ask god to help

me with what I was doing. I felt afraid, worried and sad. I was in doubt about my choice. I was

refusing to my future, to what I always wanted and I wasn't sure if this could even help me or

would make me more miserable.

"Please god forgives me for my sins. Yeah maybe I'm still in the sin I want you to forgive me for

but I really need your help. I need peace and love but I'm afraid to go outside these walls to

search for it. Here I feel protected. I'm afraid of what I want; I'm afraid to really fall in love with

someone, I'm afraid to be rejected again. Please God help me, help me to find my way, help me

see where I should begin from to walk in the right path".

******************************

No one's POV

After their little talk Anna and Chris made their way towards Chris room so he could settle in

after years.

"So what do you think, do you like the new furniture and carpets?" Anna asked Chris. After

Stuart's death she changed almost everything in the house she didn't want any memory of him

not after what she had found out and what he was about to do.

"Yes it's nice but what happened to the old furniture?" Chris asked. It seemed for him that he

was in another mansion not his family.

"The old furniture is in the basement".

Not caring so much about the environment he was in, Chris asked again what he wanted and

what he came for "when are you going to ask Sadie's hand?"

"Don't you think it's better if we wait a little bit?"

"And what is the meaning of your little bit?" Chris asked he didn't wanted to wait too much to

ask Sadie to be his wife.

"Two or three month's maybe?" Anna tried to ask.

"Why that long?"

"I think it would be better if we leave the people to adjust and forget about the call off of the

wedding with Jude".

"No it's too long, why do you think I came here before?"

"I thought you came to stay with me"

"Of course I came to stay with you but I also came to spend more time with Sadie. Please

mother at least let me tell Sadie now, I want her to know how I feel about her. If you want we

can wait three months to announce this to everyone but I need to tell Sadie right now" Chris

said pouting to convince his mother.

"Ok fine" Anna said finally giving up she knew how stubborn sometimes her son could be "I

don't know why I always say yes to you"

"Because you're my mother" Chris said smiling that innocent smile of a little boy.

*******************************

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Dutois mansion Luana, Anita (another servant) and Mike were

talking about Chris's arrival. Luana was stunned by how hot he become in these years and the

type of clothes he wore was perfectly fitted on his toned body.

Anita wasn't that surprised by his look after all his father was a really handsome guy and many

women had a crush on him back then. Both Anita and Luana talked about what he must have

done and what he learned and finally when Mike had enough of both of them he told them that

to keep a mansion going you didn't need to write or read or know a lot of languages but to be

strict and to punish the workers when they don't obey. He was an aggressive person and he

punished workers even for a little thing but he brought more money to the family and business

was going great with him in charge.

Luana interrupted his anger and said "But Uncle Mike, Chris doesn't need to do that because

there's you to keep on the business".

"Let's hope you're right and he leaves me do my job without obstacle. Young men of rich

people normally come after years back home and they pretend to know everything and change

things to their modern minds" Mike said afraid that by Chris's arrival things will change from

what he had used to.

Interrupting their conversation Anita asked Luana if she heard anything about Jude's and Chris's

wedding but she answered that maybe at dinner they would mansion something.

"You think they will let you dine with them?" Anita asked.

"Why not I always dine with Mrs. Anna" Luana said while leaving the kitchen.

"I think your nephew today is going to remain disappointed" Anita told Mike before she herself turned to continue the dinner.

*****************************

An hour later Anna came in the dining room and saw Luana coming in.

"Who set the table today?" Anna asked

"Me as usual, why?" Luana asked wondering what was different from the other days.

"It's set for three" Anna said and continued "look Luana you don't have to be offended but my

son has his habits. I thank you for having been my company all these years but now your

company is not needed anymore. I go tell my son that we can dine" Anna finished without even

a little bit feel of sorry for her servant.

Luana unhappy and disappointed by the way Anna treated her took off her plate and utensils

and went in the kitchen.

'Who does she think she is? Because she has money she thinks' she can treat people like shit.

Of course, I served her all these years and now she has her son so she doesn't need me

anymore. How stupid I was to think that she cared about me' Luana thought.

******************************

The same evening at the Harrison's house Sadie was in the dining room when Carmen came in.

"Your mother asked me to tell you that she's not coming down she has a headache and is going

to remain in her room" Carmen said to Sadie.

"Fine, so I go in my room too" Sadie said not really interested to stay to dine alone.

Sadie went in her room and locked it. She sat on her bed and thoughts of Tommy came in her

mind but soon were interrupted when Tommy came barging in from her balcony.

************************************

Tommy's POV

I walked in her room when I saw the light up and there she was lost in thoughts on her bed. I

rested myself on the wall next to the door and looked at her. She looked up towards me and I

knew she was still pissed off at me.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked her even if I knew the answer.

"Are you crazy, what are you doing here?" that's what she begin with.

She looked at her door and back at me afraid that anyone could come in and see her with me. I

was annoyed by this but I didn't cared after all I was using her as she did with me.

"My boat is leaving in a few hours I will be out for a week" I told her not really knowing why I

was doing so.

"I don't care I wish you to sink with your boat" she told me with anger in her voice.

I laughed at her comment, I always loved to make jealous women even if this time I made nothing to do that but anyway "don't tell me you'll jealous of Angelica's visit?"

Sadie stood up from her bed and walked towards me "jealous me?" she asked as if she didn't

cared or maybe she didn't.

I took her by her arm and pulled her towards me so she was closer "come here" I told her and

she began to protest.

"Leave me you can't...." she began but soon was melted in my arms when I pulled her more

into me.

"If you're not going to leave me I shout" she told me trying to make me believe that she was

still angry with me but I knew she was giving up or better she already gave up when I first got

here. It was so easy to make women do what I wanted and forget everything I did to them in a

second, sometimes it was even boring to be around so much easy ladies.

"Ok shout" I told her matter of fact but she did nothing than I continued "between me and

Angelica there is nothing and I want you to understand that but not here. Would you like to

come with me?" I asked her.

"Ok, but let's leave now" she said

As easy as I already said.

****************************

No one's POV

In the meantime at the Dutois mansion Anna and Chris were dinning.

"I want to take care of the mansion personally I always wanted to" Chris began.

"First you have to know better the property. Don't be so fast Chris you have all your life in front

of you. For now just stay with me I'm not asking for something big I'm just so happy that you're

here" Anna said she wanted to spent time with her son before he got in to business and

have no time for her as his father.

"I'm happy too mother" Chris responded with a smile than he got serious and asked "is Mr.

Darius Mills still alive?"

"I think yes, I haven't seen him in a long time. I didn't needed his work anymore" Anna told

Chris lying about why she didn't want him to work for her.

Chris was lost in thoughts for a minute but then he asked Anna "do you remember the boy that

dad brought home before he died? I think his name was Tommy" Chris said wondering what

happened to that little boy he once used to admire.

"How can I forget about him, it was during the period of the accident" Anna said while thinking

how that little boy had changed her life in just days.

"I thought many times about him and about what my father told me before he died. He told me

to take care of him do you remember? Do you know what happened to him?" Chris rambled

while thinking if he ever will have the chance to see once again his old friend.

"Everyone knows him around here, he's an adventurer, a thief, a murderer and he must be in

prison right now but he's wise enough to never be caught" Anna said with hate in her voice

towards Tommy.

"Are you sure it's true?" Chris asked surprised by how Tommy had passed these years.

"He's always in taverns drunk and with whores around him" Anna responded to make him see

how truth it was.

Chris couldn't help himself and without any thought he said "I feel sorry for him".

"Don't be" Anna interfered immediately "if he wanted to be a real gentleman he could have

been but he preferred to be like he always was and he didn't change".

"Why are you so hard on him mother?" Chris asked he always saw how his mother's hate

towards Tommy and he never saw the reason why.

"Because I don't think it worth it to lose your time with these kinds of persons" she said again

putting anger in her words.

"If my father was so interested in this boy there must be...." Chris was trying to say but Anna

cut him off and said "Chris please you're a man now and I want you to know something" she

said and stopped for a minute before continuing "believe me your father wasn't a saint".

"I think my father was just like all the men with his mistakes but he was my father and I don't

want to hear bad things about him" Chris told Anna getting angry with her that since his father

died she didn't stop complaining about how he was. Sorry mother but in your letters I always

hated when you wrote about his bad character and his mistakes. He was my father and I don't

like to read that kind of things about him. Regard Tommy I'm sure you're telling me the truth

but I gave my word to my father before he died and I'm willing to respect it".

**********************************************

Tommy's POV

After we headed to my house I talked to Sadie and said to her a few nice words and she gave up

and even told me that she forgave me even if I'm not sure for what. We ended up in my

bedroom of course not watching the sea or the moon but you can imagine what we've done

after all that was the only thing why I kept her around.

*****************************************

No one's POV

The next morning at the mansion Luana was preparing the dining room for the breakfast. Chris

woke up and headed down stairs to go take breakfast before he would go for a ride to see

better how the property was doing.

"Good morning" Chris told Luana once he was in the dining room "where is my mother? Is she

still in bed?"

"Good morning sir, I don't think your mother will join you this morning. She didn't sleep last

night" Luana responded.

"Why" Chris asked worried about why his mother didn't sleep. Was she sick?

"It was her usual headache"

"And this headache is frequently?" asked Chris obviously with concern

"The last time she had one was a long time ago and normally it begins when she's sad or mad

about something" Luana responded while still preparing the table.

After her response Chris left the dining room and walked towards his mother's bed room. He

knocked before he entered and called her. Anna who was reading a book when she heard her

son she immediately layed down on the bed and put a fake act to make Chris believe she had a

headache.

Once he was near her bed Chris asked "mother is you feeling sick?"

"No it's just my usual headache" she said in a week voice.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Chris asked concerned about his mother's health.

"No it's not necessary I got used to it by now. It will pass soon I know it will" once again said

Anna in a week voice.

"I'm sorry I got you upset last night" Chris said thinking that this was his fault why his mother

was sad which caused the headache.

"Upset" Anna asked confused "no" she said but then remembered her talk about Tommy and

Stuart so she continued "I just didn't think you would ever talk to me in that way and to be

so hard with me".

"I'm sorry mum I promise it will never happen again" Chris apologized.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I swear"

"I felt so sad because of what you told me. I missed you so much and I only want that we could

work things out between us. I want to be the one to decide things with you" she said now

trying to sit up.

"I want that too mother"

********************************************

Jude's POV

I went to the chapel were I knew that father Dominic was waiting for me. I needed to talk to

him to tell him the truth because it was killing me. I entered slowly and wasn't sure were this

confession was going to take me or if I was doing the right thing but I needed to get it out.

I walked towards father Dominic who was adjusting the flowers of the altar. He turned and

saw me and said "Jude you needed to talk to me?"

I nodded my head and said "yes father, I thought about the conversation we had yesterday and

yes I made a sin and I'm sorry but even if the motives why I came here were different from

what it's suppose, but I'm here now and I think it's where I belong. Please father don't refuse

me I'm being honest this time" I concluded and yes I was being honest in that moment because

that's what I was feeling that maybe that was the place where I should stay.

Father Dominic only responded with a simple "no one is refused in the house of god".

"So I can stay?" I asked

"Yes for now but we have to see later"

"Thanks father" I said and that was all the response I needed from him and to be honest I was

thinking the same thing too, later will see.

************************************************

No one's POV

Meanwhile at the Harrison's house Sadie asked Carmen to take her to that doctor she told her

about. They left the house and went near the prison where there was a small house almost

looked as abandoned and Carmen told her that it was where she could find the doctor. Carmen

stayed outside waiting while Sadie knocked on the door and got in.

Sadie looked around the place and saw how poor this house was and if it were other

circumstances she would have never even imagined to step foot inside but she needed her help

and she knew that no one would imagine that she could go to her for anything.

Sadie saw the lady that looked around her 50's sitting on a chair and mixing some of her

medicine. This doctor was different from the other she preferred to prepare her own medicines

with natural stuff and how Sadie heard from Carmen she's a good one and her medicine works

perfectly and she hoped so for why she came here.

After a minute Sadie was inside the lady looked up so Sadie asked "are you Antonia?"

"Yes what do you want?"asked Antonia in her harsh voice

Sadie responded immediately with her great plan at least that's what she thought but Antonia

wasn't born yesterday to understand her and she even knew that Sadie was one of the rich

people even if she dressed one of Carmen's clothes to not be noticed. "I have a married friend

that has many children and she was told that another pregnancy could be dangerous for her

but her husband doesn't see it their way. He just wants to enjoy himself you know how men

are. I came for this reason and I heard that you have herbs that could solve this problem".

Antonia immediately reached for a packet full with herbs and told Sadie "take half a teaspoon

with water everyday".

Antonia didn't really cared why this lady was asking her for that type of medicine but she could

imagine why and it wasn't so difficult to understand why she didn't want to remain pregnant in

her affair.

"I already told you it's not for me" Sadie said "are you sure that this will work?" of course she

didn't want to remain pregnant especially from Tommy who was poor and had no name.

"Yes it will work but you can't take it for a long time" Antonia answered her question.

"Good how much do I own you?"

"Leave there what you want to give me" Antonia said she never was the kind of lady to help

persons for money.

Sadie put some money on the table, took the herbs, she put them in her pocket and left

towards the door. Once outside she sighed heavily and began to walk towards Carmen. Once

next to Carmen they were about to head back home when they saw Jude's friend passing by.

Monica stopped to talk to Sadie "Sadie what are you doing here and dressed like that?" she

asked curios

Once again Sadie was wrong to think that no one could recognize her in Carmen's outfit.

*****************************************************

At the mansion Chris was having a tour around his family fields and see the changes while Mike

was explaining what went through in this years. They even talked about finances and the extra

cash they made since Mike was in charge.

In the meantime Anna was in the living room after her act she made herself present and was

now talking with Luana about Jude and Chris.

"So Jude called off the wedding, how could she?" Luana was in disbelieve of what she just

heard.

"How it seems she had another vocation in her to become a nun, so she went to the convent"

Anna responded not that she had to explain what happened to her servant but her and Luana

talked a lot like this in these past years and she never cared if what she said would go out the

house even if she doubted that anyone of her employees could betray her because they knew

the consequences.

"Yeah I understand why but Mr. Chris is so nice and he's a good man" Luana said in a dreamy

way.

"I know but life is like this"

"So does this mean that Mr. Chris is not getting married anymore" Luana asked again curios of

what will happen now but she was stunned when she hear Anna respond "he's going to marry

someone else".

"Who?" of course Luana asked

"Soon you will know" was Anna's response and left her with this mystery.

********************************************

Jude's POV

I was in my room reading the bible when sister Brigit came to tell me that I have a visitor. At

first I thought it was my mother or Sadie but soon I saw my friend Monica. I walked towards

her with a smile on my face, a real one since I was here and hugged her.

We started to talk and she told me that she saw Sadie while she was heading here. She told me

the way Sadie was dressed and I was not only surprised because of course I knew that Sadie

wasn't the kind of girl that would dress some cheap clothes but I was also confused and curios

to why my sister was in that area of town.

"What did she told you?" I asked my friend there must be a reason to this craziness

"That she was visiting the town but she was lying I could see it in her face. She was afraid when

she saw me in front of her. I already knew that your sister was crazy no offence but the way she

looked and her eyes of the person that has been caught made me think. Enough with your

sister how are you doing here?" she asked me and I preferred the other conversation then this

one because of course this will lead to another lie but now I got used to it.

"Good" I simple responded with a faked smile.

"I still can't believe this whole nun thing. Something must have happened that made you

change your mind. Where you scared to get married?" she asked me

I knew that she was worried for me; we've been best friends since we were kids and I always

told her everything and she to me but I couldn't not this time. "I can't tell you now...I promise I

will tell you everything one day but please not today" I begged and as a good friend she was

and the friend that understood she let it go.

**************************************************

No one's POV

Chris was now back from his tour and walked towards the living room where he saw his mother

knitting. He walked towards her and kissed her on her cheek and sat beside her.

"They told me you went with Mike to tour the mansion" Anna began.

"Yes and I don't like how Mike treats the employees" Chris said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Anna asked she never took the interest to see what was going on in her mansion the

only thing she took care of where the benefits that the mansion got since Stuart's death.

"They work from the morning till late evening. They don't eat enough and he punish them for

the little stupid things".

"Chris here we're not in Europe and people don't obey and go with the rules" Anna responded

she didn't care if the workers weren't doing well since they got her more money.

"They're humans and if they were treated better and have more food to eat they could even

work harder" Chris said his opinion.

"No Chris those methods doesn't serve here" Anna said now getting a little bit angry that right

now he looked almost as his father.

"So you're telling me you're fine with Mike's methods?" Chris asked surprised that his mother

could be so careless about something so cruel to him.

"To be honest I don't know a lot about these things but the thing I know is that since Mike took

control of everything he brings more money in this family and he's an honest man. But please

Chris let's not talk about this right now, I think my headache is coming back" Anna said

beginning once again her act.

"So when are we going to tell Sadie?" Chris asked changing the subject from business.

"It's better if we wait"

"Next week?" Chris insisted

"But Chris it's still early" complained Anna.

"There's nothing wrong with this and with Jude taking the decision to be a nun got even easier.

We can say that I wanted to get settled and when Jude called off the marriage I decided to

marry her sister. Wasn't you to tell me to be happy?" he said while pouting like a little kid

"Ok fine we do as you wish"

*********************************************************

A week passed and Sadie was walking on the beach looking at the ocean that she hated so

much. She sat on the sand and looked around her, there were no many things she could do

since Tommy was still out on his trip. So she layed there waiting for the hours to pass.

******************************************************

Jude's POV

In the morning it was my turn to wash the floor so I woke up early to finish quickly. After I was

ready I went in the chapel to hear the mass. Later on I had to help cleaning the garden I was

already tired from the washing but it was my job, my duty since I wanted to become a nun. A

sister came up to me and told me that I was needed in the mother's office.

I walked through the corridors of the convent thinking about what the mother needed from me

and hoping that it wasn't about the same talk of why I don't belong here. I arrived at my

destination and slowly I knocked on the door and waited until I heard the mother call me in.

"They told me you wanted me" I began.

"Yes Jude sit down please" she said and I did what I was asked to do. "A letter came today, from your mother" she told me and I instantly got worried.

"It's for you but how you already know the rules I had to open it" the mother said.

"Sure" I simple said after all I didn't have a secret lover or anything that could put me in any trouble.

"If you want now you can read it" she told me and gave me the letter.

I read quickly the reason why my mother was sending me and I got even more worried when I finished. "My god she's sick" I said in a low voice "she wants me to go visit her, can I sister" I asked the mother who was in charge of all of us.

She immediately accepted and told me to go pack my things not that I had much to carry with me.

*******************************************************

At the Dutois mansion Chris was in his father's office that now turned to be his. Anna came in to talk to him.

Chris was looking at some papers and when he saw his mother he said "I thought that everything was thrown away but here are still some of dad's papers".

"They're just unimportant papers the good once I locked them in a safe" Anna responded with no interest.

Chris knew why his mother was there so he was the one to begin "I want to go myself to invite over Aunty Victoria and Sadie".

"NO it's not necessary" Anna responded immediately "Mike can go with a letter".

"I want to go myself and in the meantime have the opportunity to say hi to Sadie" he insisted as always to obtain what he wants.

"But what if you crash in to Jude? Maybe she didn't' left for the convent yet" Anna said not really wanting his son to go there himself.

"A day or another we have to get in each other. Don't worry mother I will say nothing like it never happened or you think that she will be the one to say something to me?"

"No I don't think so" Anna said if she knew that well Jude she knew that she will be polite as always even if the person in front of her will be the guy that broke her heart.

"So there's nothing you have to worry about" and with that he left the office and went to go to the Harrison's house.

*******************************************************

Jude's POV

I have been waiting in my cell for hours now waiting for the sister that was going to take me back home to come and get me. Finally the cell door opened and in came the sister. We left towards the car and once in she told me that I had a night permission to stay with my mother.

***************************************

No one's POV

After Sadie got really bored on the beach she walked towards Tommy's house where she found Spied. Spied was cleaning and didn't notice her presence.

"Hi there" Sadie greeted "have you heard anything from Tommy?" she asked

"No, nothing" Spied responded and once again he resumed his cleaning.

"He told me that he was leaving for a week and it's already 8 days where did he go?" Sadie asked bored that her boy toy wasn't there to satisfy her needs.

Once again Spied stopped what he was doing and said "sometime he remains longer".

"Do you think something happened to him?" she said a little bit worried after all she began to love this guy.

"No, and if that's the reason why he's late I'm sure he knows how to fend for himself" Spied said knowing for sure that Tommy Quincy knew how to get out from any type of problem. "If you want I can tell him that you passed when he gets back" he offered and she only nodded before leaving.

*************************************************

Meanwhile Chris arrived at the Harrison's house and was greeted by Carmen who told him to wait in the living room while she would call her owner. Before Carmen left the living room Chris asked about Jude and of course Carmen responded that Jude wasn't there and lived at the convent now.

While waiting for Victoria and Sadie Chris sat on the sofa and looked around. The front door opened and a voice was heard...

"Thanks do you want to come in?" the female voice asked

"No thank you I see you tomorrow" another females voice came.

The door closed and the person that opened the door came walking in the living room with a small bag in her hands. Chris looked at her way to see who the person that just entered was.

*************************************************

Jude's POV

After I closed the door behind me I walked towards the living room and wanted to go immediately see my mother to see how she was. I was walking quickly to get faster when I stopped instantly when I saw the other person that was seating in our living room.

I stood there for minutes staring at him. He was handsome as the photos of him I had. He was taller than I thought and he looked good in his clothes like a real gentleman.

*************************************************

Chris's POV

I couldn't believe my luck sometimes I just asked for her and was said that she was in the convent and a minute later I had to see her here in front of me. I never saw a photo of her and she changed from the last time I saw her but I could presume that she was Jude since she opened the door and was also dressed in a nun's dress.

I just stood there looking at her, she looked surprised to find me there but after all I was too. I looked at her face and she looks beautiful as my mother said even if you couldn't see her face good with that nun's dress that was hiding her face.

I continued to stare and looked in her eyes. God those eyes are beautiful and the warm they show you is.... why is she looking away? Is she shy of me? Of course she must be she doesn't know me that well and the last time we saw each other was long ago. And I can even understand after the decision I made to call off the wedding.

***************************************************

Jude's POV

God I felt embarrassed to see him again especially after what happened. Why was he here? Why was he looking at me in that way? I had to look away from him because the intensity in his eyes was getting to me. I was about to go call my mother when Carmen came in and told us that mum was coming down and that Sadie wasn't in her room. She left towards the kitchen and left us alone once again. I had to do this and be strong so I said "good afternoon".

"Hello Jude" he greeted back.

I told him to sit if he wants until he waited for my mother but he said he was fine by standing. I excused myself and ran to the stairs to go tell my mother to come down even if I knew that Carmen already told her.

*********************************************************

Chris's POV

I saw her turn around to go call her mother even if there was no reason since the servant already do it herself but I knew it was an excuse so she would not stay here alone with me.

I watched her walk almost running towards the stairs and she was really beautiful even more than I could have ever imagined. She sounded like a little girl when she talked so innocent and with an angelic voice.

I was still looking at her back when I saw Victoria coming down.

"But you were...." Jude was about to say but before she could finish aunty Victoria cut her and said "Jude sweetie" and she hugged her than she turned towards me and said "it's a pleasure to see you Chris".

"The pleasure is all mine aunty" I said politely and honestly.

"Where you waiting for long" my aunty asked while motioning for me to take a seat.

"No just minutes. I'm here because my mother wanted to invite you for dinner this evening" I told her a little bit nervous I think it was because of Jude. I never thought it would be like this to see the person you just broke the wedding with even if it wasn't what we both wanted.

"Of course I come" I heard my aunty say bringing me out of my thoughts.

"ok I have to go now" I said while standing up once again "it was a pleasure to see you again Jude" I said while looking towards her.

She looked up towards me with her baby blue eyes and said "me too Chris".

With that said I said bye to my aunty and left without seeing Sadie but I was happy that I had the chance to see Jude even if I was nervous but it was a pleasure meeting her again and to be greeted by such beauty.

******************************************************

Jude's POV

Once Chris was out of the door I sighed in relief he made me nervous and feel more ashamed of myself with his presence. I turned towards my mother the minute I calmed down and asked her "can you explain to me what happened? First you sent me a letter saying that you were sick and now you accepted an invitation from Chris".

"I didn't know that Chris was coming" her only response was.

"No mum I'm not mad because I had to see Chris but because of what you wrote in the letter that surly is a lie" I said annoyed by her attitude and how she could turn things on the table.

"But it's true that I'm sick Jude" she said but I saw nothing bad in her but she continued "I'm sick of sadness and pain for you, for what's going to be your life. Please Jude I don't want you to go back to the convent and close yourself there. I want you to come back home and stay with me" she finished and by now I was even angrier with her. How could she trick me like this just to get what she wants? Even if I' not happy at the convent at least I feel safe and protected.

"How do you pretend that I come back home especially now that Chris is back?" I asked my mother and that's when Sadie came in and asked "Chris is back?"

Then she turned towards me and said "Jude you're here, have you already changed your mind?"

"No "I said I was already angry with my mother and now I had to listen to Sadie's sarcasm too "I haven't changed my mind Sadie but where you were? Carmen said that she searched for you in your room and you weren't there" I asked her now to see why she was being so mysterious about things.

"I was at the beach" she simple answered me and turned to my mother and asked again "so Chris was here?"

"Yes he left a minute ago" my mother answered her.

"So that's why you're mad" she once again turned towards me of course she had to start that up.

But I didn't want to fight with her it wasn't worth it so I turned to my mother and said "I need to talk to you later mum, now if you'll excuse me I'm heading in my room" and with that I left them alone.

**************************************************

No one's POV

After Jude left Sadie asked "What happened?" but Victoria said nothing to her.

************************************************

Jude's POV

I entered in my room that I really had missed. I found my journal in the drawer where I left it because of course I was not allowed to bring stuff like that with me in the convent. Music was a big part of my life but I had to give that up too to stay in convent. I opened it slowly and read the last verse I wrote before I left and without thinking I found myself pour my heart out once again and in a way it was a relief.

****************************************************

No one's POV

Back in the living room Victoria and Sadie were now talking about the invitation that Chris gave Victoria.

"And why not?" Sadie asked

"Because they didn't invite you" Victoria said while standing up.

"But they didn't say that they didn't want me there. Mother I'm getting sad here, I can't do anything and I'm always alone".

"Don't insist please Sadie"

"There's nothing wrong to come with you after all Anna is my aunty and Chris and I already met in the city" Sadie said while pouting to obtain her demands.

"I don't know Sadie let me think about it. Now I have to go talk with your sister" and with that Victoria left towards Jude's room.

**********************************************

Jude's POV

I had just finished my song when I heard footsteps out my door so I closed the journal and put it in its place and went on the bed. A minute later my mother came in and closed the door behind her.

"Jude sweetie how have you been?" my mother begun

"Good" I responded but continued before she said something else and told her "you got me here with a lie mother".

"I know and I'm sorry" my mother said "the truth is I still can't accept this choice. I know that you suffered by Chris's decision but with this choice I think you're going to be more down. You're still young, beautiful and intelligent. You can find another man in a heartbeat" she told me and I believed her but I was not willing to risk again.

"Please mother I took my decision and I'm not going back now especially with Chris's arrival" I said and turned away from her.

"But...." she was about to begin another annoying talk so I interrupted and said "mother if you really care that much about me please just leave me be".

***********************************************

No one's POV

Chris was back at the mansion and once again went in his office. When his mother was told that he was back she went immediately to talk to him.

"So did you saw her?" Anna asked impatiently

"Yes dressed like a nun" Chris responded because he knew who his mother was referring to.

"What was she doing there if she was supposed to leave to the convent by now?" Anna asked curios.

"I don't know she just came in while I was waiting for Aunty Victoria"

"And what happened?"

"Nothing, she was a little shy by my presence but after I saw her calming down. She's very beautiful like you said and her eyes are......"he said while thinking about Jude.

Anna knew her son very well and knew his expression so she insisted to make him continue and asked him "Are?"

***********************************************

Meanwhile at the Harrison's house

Jude's POV

I was studying the bible another thing I had to do since I was becoming a nun when Sadie came barging in my room.

"Jude please can you help me to find something nice to wear for tonight" Sadie told me "mum finally gave me the permission to go with her and I don't know what's the proper dress to wear".

Without saying anything I stood up from my bed and went with her in her room even if I wasn't a good helper in these kinds of things. Mine and Sadie's tastes wear too different and she like to show more skin that I would ever do.

"If this dinner was in the city I would have known what I should dress but here is different" she said while looking in her wardrobe "what about this?" she asked me it was a long green dress but before I could say anything she said "no it's too long" and sighed.

She turned back to her wardrobe and got out another one and showed it to me. It was a very short black striped dress but again before I could say my opinion she said "no this is too short". Once again she turned looked over her dresses and pulled out another dress a light blue, in my opinion it was a nice dress for this occasion but before I could tell her she asked "do you think with this I will feel hot?"

"Yeah it's nice but the color doesn't match my skin" she said without again giving me the chance to say something. I was getting bored why did she asked my opinion if she was not going to give me the chance to say anything? And why did she bring the dress if she thought that it didn't match her skin? And especially why was she getting so nervous and acting as if this was a wedding when they were going only to see Aunty Anna? Yeah there will be Chris but I don't think he's her type.

I was really annoyed waiting for her to decide so I got up from her bed and walked towards her wardrobe took out a yellow knee length dress and told her "this".

"That?" she asked while looking at the dress

"Yes" I simple replied

"Hmm, not bad....I think it can go" she said and finally it was decided.

****************************************************

Tommy's POV

After our arrival I went back to my house immediately and was greeted by Spied. I was showing what we've got with us and he said "I see everything went good".

"Yes, what time Sadie passed" I asked him. He had told me that she was here before I arrived.

"In the afternoon, you're going to visit her" he asked me

I smirked at him and nodded and without another word I left towards her house. I haven't had sex in 8 days and I needed to get some relief

**************************************************

Jude's POV

My mother and Sadie were all dressed and about to leave. Sadie was really excited to go and she said "come on mum we're going to be late".

"Not because of me" my mum told her. Of course Sadie had to prepare for hours to be the most beautiful girl around.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" my mother turned at me and asked again

"Yes mother I'm sure" I told her for the millionth time this evening.

"We're not going to be late" she said but I wasn't worried I would be fine by myself and after all Carmen slept here so if I needed something there would be someone.

"Than if you're staying put my dresses back in the wardrobe" Sadie ordered as if I was her servant.

"Ok let's go now" my mother said "we'll be back soon" she finished and with that they departed out the door.

Once they left I decided to go in Sadie's room to put her dresses back in place as she asked but not because she ordered it but because I knew that if I wouldn't do them she would ask Carmen tomorrow. Carmen had a lot to do there and she didn't need more things ordered from Sadie.

I walked towards her room I wasn't wearing that thing on my head since I was about to go to bed and I was inside and I was grateful because it was really hot in here. I opened the door to her room and walked in. I turned on the lights so I could see where I was moving and that when I felt someone pull me "Sadie" a guy's voice was heard.

I screamed from the scare I just took and afraid from this stranger. He let go off me and I turned to look at him. I was looking at the handsome guy in front of me and in his ocean blue eyes that could be read so easily. I could see the courage he has, the love he could offer and the hurt he must have got. Why was this guy so hurt? Why should anyone hurt this beautiful creature? I felt warm inside, nervous by looking in his eyes and even butterflies in my stomach. I tore my gaze from upon him because this couldn't be happening not now, not with this sexy stranger and not when I was crushed by someone else.

******************************************************

Tommy's POV

I was in her room waiting for her to surprise her. I was there for five minutes when I heard her door open. It was dark in the room and I saw her come in and walk to switch the light on. I walked slowly towards her and when she switched the light on I grabbed her and pulled her to me and said her name.

The only response that came was screams that made me lose my grip and leave her. She turned around and that's when I realized I grabbed the wrong person. The girl stood in front of me shocked and I couldn't help but look at her and admire her beauty.

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and I assure you that I saw a lot of beautiful kinds. She looked in my eyes with those baby blue eyes of her's and I was lost in them.

They were the most innocent thing I have ever seen, so deep and I was sure that they will hunt me forever.

I couldn't breathe and something was different in me. I was feeling new sensations that I never felt and I just stood there as a mannequin. After a minute I saw her turn her eyes off of me and I felt cold in a sudden.

**********************************************


End file.
